The Mearyn Revolution
by crownontheground
Summary: Rouge is transported into another world via Eggman's chaos device. Once finding a way to be transported themselves, what Knuckles and members of the Chaotix encounter there will alter their lives forever. EspioxOC, KnucklesxRouge. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Recurrence

Chapter 1: Recurrence

The sun shone brightly in his eyes as the desert landscape dried his throat. He felt like he had been wandering in the scorching heat for days, yet still felt the need to keep walking. He felt as if he was searching for something, but he didn't know what. The horizon seemed to stretch with every step he took in his aimless pursuit of the unknown.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a boulder near a top of one of the many sand dunes. He began to walk toward it, feeling as though he was being pulled by some unknown force, when he noticed something moving on top of the boulder. It was a black scorpion, and it was soon followed by a brown viper-like snake. Once a few feet away from the boulder, he stopped walking and observed the two. They seemed to be actively looking for prey, but not attacking each other. They became very still and appeared to be awaiting an opportunity.

Sure enough, one did come along. A rodent of some kind twitchingly scurried up the side of the boulder toward the top where the scorpion and snake waited silently. The rodent looked around cautiously as it inched closer to the two predators. In a swift move, the snake bit into the rodent while the scorpion extended its tail to sting the rodent repeatedly. He felt the need to help the rodent, but his feet stayed firmly planted to the ground and he could not move.

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared beyond the boulder. The lower half of its face was covered by a metal mask, while the top half was like a canvas of red and black facepaint. Its eyes were fixed on him as the rodent squeaked out its last bit of life. Its gaze was alluring, soothing, and frightening all at once. As he stared in bewilderment at the masked being, it spoke with a soft yet piercing voice.

"Help," the mysterious entity cried out.

Espio's eyes jolted open to the familiar surroundings of his room. He was clutching his mattress tightly and gritting his teeth. After loosening his grip, he sat up and massaged his forehead lightly with hands. _What the hell does this mean?_ He thought to himself as he shut his eyes tightly. The dream had been a recurrence over the past few months, but it had now been happening almost every night in the past two weeks. It was always a little different. Maybe a change of scenery or a few intangible observations, but yet yielded the same result every time. That figure in the cloak…

As the chameleon racked his brain for answers, the more confused and frustrated he became. He opened his eyes and looked towards his bedroom window. The night was beautiful, with the wind quietly rushing through the trees and the spectral moonlight streaming through the glass onto the wooden floor. Looking into the darkness put his mind at ease. It was like the perfect camouflage for him. Laying back down on his side, he decided not to dwell on the phantom-like figure for the time being. Instead he listened to the sounds of the obscurity and waited until the morning light.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer

"All right, Espio. Come at me with all you've got!" Knuckles declared. The echidna was on the other side of the sparring arena, slamming his fists together and in a fight stance. Espio had his back up against the wall with his index fingertips facing each other. His eyes were closed and a slight smirk sprung up on his face after Knuckles had spoke.

"Just don't hit too hard, Knux. Remember, these exercises are for you to keep your guard and wits up, not to smash intruders into a coma," Espio replied calmly.

"I know, but we're not getting anything accomplished by a lecture are we?" Knuckles pressed. "Come on, let's do this!"

Espio's smirk grew a little wider as he abruptly disappeared. Knuckles was now unable to see him, but that alone wouldn't be enough for Espio to truly test the echidna's abilities. However, the environment certainly worked to Espio's advantage. When the interior of the sparring arena had been designed, it was mostly done so according to Vector's "grand vision". The walls were covered by extravagant colored rugs and padding. The unique blend of scenery along the perimeter of the arena provided Espio with immense cloaking and disguise.

He hurried up the wall he had previously been leaning against and onto the ceiling. Although he was quick yet stealthy, Knuckles had his eye in the general area Espio was. Thinking swiftly, Espio swoop and stuck to the each one of the four walls, one at a time. He did this loudly intentionally to try and confuse Knuckles with regards to his location. Knuckles had made a few steps from the opposite end of the sparring field to where Espio was, and now had his back to Espio.

Feeling a surge of energy in his fingers and feet as they stuck to the wall, Espio launched himself at the floor just behind Knuckles. Landing with hardly a sound, he spun around on one foot while stretching out his other leg and tripping his opponent. Knuckles reacted hastily, jumping his feet not a split second after his back hit the floor and drove his fist downward exactly where Espio had landed. However, the camouflage expert had already jumped away and was sticking to the wall on Knuckles' left.

_Too close,_ Espio thought. Knuckles' instincts were definitely improving. Espio crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling, trying to think of a way to out guile him. He dropped himself off the ceiling and turned around in mid-air, landing on his feet and laying one hand down for balance. He could have landed quite silently again, but this time intentionally made a low thud noise with his feet when they made contact with the floor. Knuckles immediately jumped to his left, landed on his hands and used his elbows to spring into the air again. He now had launched a kick right toward Espio, who barely dodged it in time. Out of Knuckles' line of fire, he grabbed the echidna's leg and swung him around back in the direction from where he came.

This time, Knuckles landed with a skid but was still quick as ever in getting back up on his feet. He was breathing heavily, and Espio was just about to meet him head on when he heard the sound of clapping hands. Both of them turned toward one of the ceiling corners and saw, sitting comfortably on one of the support beams, none other than Rouge the Bat. Returning to being visible, Espio stared at her in surprise, while Knuckles grimaced.

"What are you—How did you get in here without us noticing?" Knuckles demanded. He was no less hostile to Rouge than their last meeting, mostly because she had always had a bit of an obsession with obtaining the master emerald for herself. Rouge just snickered at him.

"I'm the world's greatest jewel thief, Knucklebrain" she answered coolly. "I have my ways." Knuckles narrowed his eyes at her as she descended down from the ceiling and landed gracefully a few feet away.

"So this is the arena Charmy was going on about. I must say, I'm a bit impressed. Interesting décor. Could use a little more style and glamour, though" Rouge said as she scoped out the surroundings. Ignoring the fact that Charmy had clearly told Rouge where to find them, Espio interrogated her.

"Is there some reason why you're here?" he asked. "Other than to infuriate Knuckles, I mean?"

"Why, of course," Rouge said rather slyly. "I flew by the master emerald earlier today and noticed that our dear guardian"-her eyes motioned toward Knuckles-"was nowhere to be found. I thought that was his job and I was simply curious as to his whereabouts...you wouldn't want to live a big gem like that sitting all on its own."

"I'm on a temporary leave. The elders have cloaked the real master emerald and transferred it to a secure, undisclosed location," Knuckles growled. "The emerald you saw was an illusion. Not that a greedy dimwit like you would be able to tell the difference."

"Temporary leave?" Rouge scoffed in disbelief. "Judging by the way Espio just trounced you, I'd say you were relieved of your post." Seeing Knuckles' fist clench, Espio decided it was best to intervene.

"Well Rouge, lovely to see you again as always. We've really got a lot to work on so if you could just-"

Espio was cut off by a sudden explosion from above. The blast threw all three of them in different directions. Landing amongst a pile of debris originally part the roof, Espio groaned in pain as he tried to stand upright. It took much effort at first, but then he stunningly felt himself being pulled upward. He looked toward the ceiling and saw that it had been completely blown open. Replacing its visage was a large sphere of light and electricity. Everything in the arena was being pulled toward it, including Knuckles and Rouge. Fortunately, Espio had been blasted right next to one of the walls, and managed to stick to it before the pull of the sphere could drag him very far.

He squinted at the scene before him and saw that Knuckles had been blasted to the same side of the arena.

"Knuckles, take my hand!" Espio yelled seeing the echidna being hurled toward him on his way to the sphere. Knuckles reached out his hand as Espio did the same. Sticking to the wall with his other hand and feet, Knuckles movement toward the sphere was prevented. No sooner than Espio had taken Knuckles' hand that heard him cry out over the shrilling wind.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted to across the room. Espio directed his attention to the bat, who was clinging desperately to a much heavier balance beam. The beam was started to shift and move upward in response to the sphere's astonishingly strong force. Espio watched helplessly as the beam was uplifted into the air with a screaming Rouge in tow. "Rouge! No!" Knuckles bellowed as she disappeared into the depths of the sphere.

Espio looked on to where Rouge had disappeared, and for a second, he thought he saw a familiar symbol. A circle with two smaller circles in the upper half, and a row of thin stripes on the lower half resembling a toothy, eerie grin. Espio blinked, and the symbol was as gone as Rouge was. After holding onto Knuckles' hand tightly for about another minute, the pulling force receded and the sphere because to shrink quickly. In a matter of seconds it was completely gone, leaving Espio and Knuckles looking at each other in shock and horror at what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: An Appeal to the Elders

"Come on, Vector! Please!" Charmy begged his reptilian friend. Vector was attempting to organize some investigation papers in the Chaotix detective agency office while Charmy continued to buzz around the room and irritate him greatly.

"No means no, Charmy!" Vector exclaimed. Charmy always seemed to be bent on owning a different commercial item for the agency every week and would do anything to get it. This week 's fascination was an electric can opener.

"But they're on sale! Don't you know a good deal when you see one?" Charmy protested.

_Ya gotta admire his determination_, Vector thought. However, Charmy's constant bellyaching always got him nowhere when it came to Vector's management and financial decisions.

"If ya want it that bad, just go out and get it yourself," Vector suggested.

"But I don't have any money!" Charmy whined. "You pay me on commission and in case you haven't noticed, we haven't had a case in weeks!"

Vector chuckled. Although Charmy wasn't exactly a little kid anymore, he still acted like one when he didn't get his way which tended to be quite often. Still, his words did make Vector a little uneasy. The Chaotix would often help Knuckles if Angel Island was in trouble or if something had happened to the master emerald. But, since the master emerald was currently not in Knuckles' care, any chance for that sort of mission was out the window. And since there had been no assignments for detective work recently, Espio had kept himself somewhat occupied by training with Knuckles. As for himself and Charmy, things had become rather boring.

"Hey Charmy, I'm gonna go run some of these papers through the mail," Vector announced. "Back in a bit."

"Fine…why do things have to be so dull around here?" Charmy sulked as he began to buzz upstairs to his room. As Vector moved toward the door, it suddenly flew open with Espio and Knuckles rushing inside. Both looked slightly bruised and were panting heavily. Charmy turned around from the stairs and looked at them wide-eyed. Vector just stared at them with a blank expression.

"What the hell happened to you two?" he asked. "You both look like fought each other tooth and nail to see who could get here first." Knuckles was the first to speak.

"Something…happened at the arena," Knuckles said between breaths. "Something like I've never seen before. And you know I've seen a lot."

"What happened?" Charmy asked eagerly. Knuckles explained about how Rouge found them in the arena, and then the appearance of the sphere.

"Ok wait, you're telling me that the entire roof of the arena has been completely blown off?" Vector half yelled. "Do you know how much money I put into that?"

"There's more," Knuckles continued. "Espio and I managed to avoid the sphere's pull, but Rouge was sucked in."

"Well isn't that good for you?" Charmy asked. "Think of it this way: You'll never have to worry about her stealing from you again!" Both Knuckles and Espio glared at him.

"I think you just feel guilty because you're the one that sent her to the arena in the first place," Espio said. Charmy's expression saddened and he looked to the floor.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," he muttered.

"We need to do something," Espio went on. "Right after Rouge disappeared I saw something…I think whatever is going on here, Eggman is involved. His symbol was in the sphere." Vector's eyed widened at this.

"You're sure you saw it?" he asked. "Espio, if he had anything to do with this then Rouge could be in serious trouble."

"Which is why we can't waste any more time," Knuckles declared. "You and Charmy didn't see this thing, Vector. I have a strong feeling that it was targeting us, which is why I'm not surprised at the idea of Eggman being behind it. Whatever he may be planning, I'm going to stop it."

"We're all with ya, Knux," Vector said in support. "But how can we find out what happened to Rouge or where she went?" Knuckles' turned in the direction of the former site of the master emerald.

"We'll have to visit the Elders," he stated.

* * *

According to Knuckles, he could make contact with the Elders by entering the illusion field they had placed where the master emerald had once been. Climbing up the weathered stone steps and to the shrine, Espio immediately sensed something different about the shrine since the last time he was there. It was as if the shrine had been elongated, and somehow the master emerald seemed bigger. He also noticed that the close he got to the supposed emerald, the further it stretched away from him.

"Wait here," Knuckles told the other three. "I'm the only one they'll allow to enter." He walked forward and few steps, and then disappeared through what seemed to be an invisible veil. Espio, Vector, and, surprisingly even Charmy, all waited in silence for a few minutes. Knuckles suddenly appeared again through the veil. "Follow me," he said. "They've allowed me to bring you before them."

The Chaotix members complied without question. As Espio walked through the veil, he felt a slight surge through his body, and he found himself in the middle of the emerald shrine. However, the shrine looked…newer. _We're in the past,_ he thought. _Or a memory of it, anyway. _Looking around, he saw several more primitive-looking echidnas surrounding them. The Elders.

"Why have you come here, Knuckles?" a large echidna demanded in a booming voice. "And why have you brought these…others," he finished in an icy tone.

"I've come here to discuss the chaos control felt by all of you earlier," Knuckles replied, somewhat nervously. "I wish to know what it was used for." The Elders eyed the four of them suspiciously.

"A portal was opened and closed in a very short time. Portals can be opened and closed using chaos control, as you know, but all portals are stationary. This one was different. It had not existed at all prior to its opening and it appears not to exist now," a frail-looking female echidna said hesitantly. "This ability to create and destroy portals seemingly at will has never been observed by us. No living being has ever had this power. Whoever used chaos control to create this portal would have the capabilities to manipulate space and time to their liking."

_So that's what the sphere was, _Espio thought. _A portal to another world .One created apparently from scratch. No wonder it was so unstable._

"Do you know where this portal lead? And if so…is there any possible way you could take us there?" Knuckles asked the Elders. He looked a bit more confident now.

"Why should we help you?" the large echidna spoke again. "Your incompetence in guarding the master emerald has already caused enough troubles. For us to transport you and your companions would be-"

"We must help them," a new voice interrupted. Espio turned in the direction of the newcomer. A young female echidna wearing a short multi-colored dress, a head-band with a jewel in the center and sandals on her feet stepped out the circle the Elders had formed around them. Tikal. "Their friend was transported through the portal to the other side. She is somewhere where she does not belong. In addition, if they find their friend she may be able to give more information about how this portal was created and how to prevent it from happening again. No living being should be entrusted with this power. It is too much for anyone to contain."

"Why can't you stop it?" Charmy asked curiously. Knuckles close his eyes and made an uncomfortable expression.

"We are not living corporeal beings," Tikal explained. "We cannot physically intervene on the universe's happenings. But if there is anyone who can set this right, I know Knuckles and anyone he trusts can. The master emerald has been stolen or destroyed several times but he has always managed to retrieve it again." Tikal and Knuckles looked at each other with appreciation while the Elders quietly murmured amongst themselves for a moment. Afterward, the older, frail echidna spoke.

"You understand the risks of this undertaking? While we can transport you to where your friend is, we cannot protect you from whatever you may encounter there," she warned. They all replied that they understood. "So be it."

The emerald shrine suddenly began to rapidly dissolve and the Elders disappeared. Espio felt himself being spun and twisted around in a swirl of darkness and light. The last thing he could remember hearing was Tikal's voice faintly.

"Goodbye," she said. "And good luck."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Mearyn

Vector shut his eyes tight as he was exposed to the unpleasant taste of gravel in his mouth. Slowly opening his eyes and rising off his stomach to his knees, he surveyed his surroundings. He was in an alleyway, nestled between two dark, straight-edged structures. It was dark out and even as his eyes began to adjust to the night, he still felt slightly disoriented. _Forgot how much traveling space and time can take outta ya,_ he thought. After rising to his feet, he heard a grunting noise behind him. Turning around, he dimly saw a dreadlocked silhouette slowly walking toward him.

"Vector," Knuckles' voice came out of the gloom as he came into view. "Are you all right?" he asked while he moved his neck around, making several cracking sounds.

"Yeah, nothin's too much for this croc," Vector responded. "But…I can't say the same for Charmy and Espio," he realized, looking around. "Where are they?" Vector and Knuckles stared at each other for a minute then began to run down towards one of the ends of the alley.

"They can't be far, right?" Vector questioned. "I mean, we did all arrive here together."

"I'm not so sure," Knuckles said in an indecisive yet insightful tone. "The Elders are able to create pathways between worlds at will but even for them doing so may have unpredictable side effects."

They came to the end of the alleys and into what looked like a deserted urban square. The structures which the alleyway had been in between looked almost exactly like all the buildings surrounding the square: they all had a pristine sharpness to them which made them appear like glass, yet they were opaque like ice. The structures were also illuminating a pale blue light, but only toward the stone streetscape. The square itself had a large pool with a small tower fountain. On top of the fountain was a tall statue of an Echidna dressed in majestic looking robes and a feathered headdress.

"Knuckles, look!" Vector pointed to the statue. "Someone ya recognize?" Knuckles inspected the statue for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"I have no idea who that is," Knuckles answered. "I never thought we would be sent to another dimension with an echidna settlement. I wonder what this place is called?"

"We need to be careful on how we find out," Vector said thoughtfully. "We don't know if the echidnas here are as welcomin' as your kind is. And we need to find Charmy and Espio before we can figure out our next move."Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"Where do we even start? It's not like we can just run around calling out their names. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention," he said.

Vector was about to reply when he heard a footsteps walking towards the square from one of the many streets. The pair looked over to find an echidna holding a torch with a bow strapped to his back. He seemed to be some sort of guardsman and he had spotted Knuckles and Vector as soon as they had spotted him. His eyed widened and he began to run toward them.

"You two! Stay where you are!" the guard commanded.

"I think we already did," Vector said uncomfortably as the guard approached them.

"Raise the alarm! Foreigners in the city!" the guard yelled out.

"I don't like the sound of that," Vector bared his teeth and raised his arms up in a defensive posture. The calm, quiet scene that had been present when they first emerged out of the alley quickly gave way to the appearance of more echidna watch guards and raised voices. Most were armed with various blades or staffs and all of them had different symbols tattooed on their chests. They were soon nearly surrounded, when Knuckles made a suggestion.

"There's too many," he whispered. "We need to try and escape."

"3…2…1…let's go!" Vector shouted the last words as he and Knuckles turned to one of the alleys. The guards were in pursuit of them immediately and grew even louder as they shouted in a frenzy.

"Stop them!"

"Don't let them out of your sight!"

"Keep on them!"

Running down the darkness of the alley, they soon came to the end with the guards close behind. Before Vector could even think of what to do next, Knuckles lifted him up and threw him onto the roof of one of the buildings, and then scaled up the side of it by digging his spiked knuckles into the outer wall.

"Ya could have warned me, ya know," Vector complained bitterly, dusting himself off.

"Shut up, and keep moving!" Knuckles ordered. Although the buildings had the appearance of ice, they were neither cold nor slippery. This allowed Vector to leap, and in Knuckles' case glide, from building to building. Most of the buildings of the city were not very tall, but they seemed to stretch on forever. The majority of them were only two stories high and no larger in area than the detective agency back on Mobius, though there were a number of them that were much larger and dome-like. The only structure that really stood on the cityscape was a massive tower located near the city's core. Although Vector could not see too well from a distance, he noticed that the tower was quite wide at its base and, looking upward, became increasingly narrower at distinct elevations.

"Well, that was a warm welcome," Vector grumbled as he landed on another rooftop.

"Something has happened here," Knuckles said in a low voice. "Call it intuition, but there's definitely a reason why these people really don't take kindly newcomers."

"Maybe something happened when Rouge arrived," Vector pondered. The voices of the guards could still be heard, and torchlight could be seen gathering in different areas of the city. "Or worse, maybe they were already this hostile when she got here." Knuckles stayed silent.

The two continued to travel from building to building, and it looked as if they might actually lose the guards, when something appeared in front of them as they about to jump from the a building edge. A black-hooded figure arrived out of the dark and stared at the pair. Knuckles and Vector stopped dead in their tracks while the unknown being crossed it arms. It was dressed in dark red and black body armor while its hood was attached to a cape that swayed gently in the breeze. Its mouth and nose had a metal covering over it with air holes, and its eyes were surrounded by an intricate tribal design of black and red makeup. Its grey eyes penetrated them as if they were staring right through them. While stunned for a moment, Knuckles remained undeterred.

"Get out of the way or I'll move you myself," he said icily to the stranger. The figure crouched down, looking ready to spring, and Knuckles complied by meeting it in mid air. The two took several shots at each other, with the defender always dodging the other's attack. They landed loudly on the ground, and rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand. Vector jumped down after them, and landed about ten feet away just as Knuckles kicked the masked individual off of him. It landed on its feet and put a hand to its stomach where it had been kicked. It was between Vector and Knuckles, and was now anxiously looking back and forth between them.

Just as Vector was about to make a move, the figure raised its arms and opened its gloved palms. A sharp beam of light radiated from its hands and blinded them both.

"I can't see a thing!" Vector shouted and he put his hands to eyes. Everything was dark for a few seconds, and then slowly his vision came back blurrily. Before he sight became fully functional again, however, he felt a tight cable being bound around his arms and waist with the voices of the guards.

"Bind them tightly!" one of the guards instructed harshly.

Vector struggled and looked around to Knuckles, who had also been tied up with four guards pinning him down. The dark hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. Vector glared angrily at the guards as one of them came forward.

"In the name of the High Council of Seers, you have been charged with unauthorized access and trespass within the Kingdom of Mearyn," he stated in a loud, robot-like voice. "You will therefore be taken to the holding chambers of Mearyn Tower until further action is to be decided by the members of the Council."

"Hold on a minute! Can't we just explain-" Vector started before a cable was also lassoed around his nose and mouth.

"Take them," the guard finished before the guards tugged on the cable around Vector's mouth. "Hopefully, these troublesome spies will be made a fine example of."


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Woods

Espio couldn't recall ever being in a place so tranquil. The forest floor was covered in a soft blanket of dead leaves and moss, while the sunlight streamed in between the cracks of the wide, pale-barked trees. Their trunks were straight and did not sprout branches until about fifteen feet up from the ground. The brightness of their bark provided a stunning contrast with the lush green of everything else in the woods. The terrain was also relatively hilly, as Espio soon realized that the forest was at the base of a range of pillar shaped cliff-like mountains. For the past day since their arrival, he and Charmy had been journeying towards the mountain range in hopes of getting a better look at this new world and where they should go to find Knuckles and Vector.

Charmy had flown up past the forest canopy to determine the forests' far off surroundings, and found that in the direction opposite of the mountain range, there was nothing but endless forest. Also, because that they had not found Knuckles, Vector, or Rouge he was unwilling to fly too far from Espio to see how long the forest stretched on for. The two were currently making their way through the brush of the forest which was dead silent, aside from Charmy's constantly moving mouth.

"How do we even know we'll see anything from this mountain?" he complained. "I still think we should go the other way."

"If you want to get lost in an unending forest, be my guest," Espio replied plainly. "We need to find out where Knuckles and Vector have gone, and the best way to do that is to get a bird's eye view of the land. And we don't know what lies within that mountain range. It looks more promising than a maze of trees."

"I really hate that you always have to be right," Charmy griped. The duo continued moving through the woods and were approaching the base of the frontal mountains when Espio began to feel uneasy. The sun was beginning to set, and the twilight seemed to stain the tree trunks with a reddish tinge. He stopped and looked around, feeling some elusive presence.

"What's up, Espio?" Charmy asked, landing on the ground beside him.

"Shh," Espio whispered. Charmy looked around, confused. The forest was very still without a sign of sentient life anywhere. Espio drew his throwing knives from his back sling and clutched them tightly. His eyes shifted all around him, much like he did when he would shift from wall to wall. Suddenly, he extended both his arms while performing a jump spin. He landed facing the direction he previously had his back to. A black cable with a tight knot on each end, most likely meant to immobilize its target, landed in front of him sliced in three pieces.

Both Espio and Charmy looked up in the direction the cable had come, and the canopy leaves rustling. Out of the corner of his eye, Espio saw a black booted foot and dark red fur step on one of the branches. He sprinted to the nearest tree trunk and scrambled up to the canopy quickly, while Charmy flew in pursuit of the creature in the trees. Following the swift movement of the branches, Espio sprung from tree to tree and used his hands to stick to the treetops. Predicting where the attacker would move next, he launched himself downwards diagonally onto one of the tree trunks and saw the branches rustling directly above him. He sprung up vertically as quickly and collided head on with the assailant.

The force caused both Espio and his target to be knocked out of the canopy and toward the ground. The attacker tried several kicks and shoves to distance itself away from Espio, and all Espio could do was block them without letting his opponent get away. Just before they made contact with the surface, the attacker sprung its knees and broke away from Espio. They both landed on the ground stealthily on their feet, where Espio got a clear view of his enemy for the first time.

A female echidna, looking about the same age as Knuckles but with much darker fur was now standing a short distance away as she drew out two scythes. Her dreadlocks were tipped black and she was dressed in tight fitting white attire. Her outfit was ripped down along one side below her elbow and along the midriff area in the front. She also had tightly laced black boots that rose up to her shins, both having throwing knives held in place by straps on their sides. She was breathing heavily and had her eyes fixed on Espio with both a look of surprise and a seething dislike. The two continued to look at each other with weapons drawn while Charmy flew up behind Espio and landed beside him.

"Ok, that was intense!" Charmy exclaimed. The echidna's eyes shot quickly to Charmy, then back to Espio. Espio sensed that she seemed more scared and defensive rather than actually wanting to fight, so he lowered his knives slightly.

"Ok…let's just calm down a little," Espio started. The echidna did not lower her weapons and continued to stare silently. "Can I ask…who are you? We mean you no harm," Espio finished in a stern voice.

"Tell me who and what you are first," she responded, her voice full of distrust. "And what you're doing here." Before Espio could answer, Charmy spoke.

"I'm Charmy and I'm a bee!" he friendlily introduced. "This is Espio, he's a chameleon!" Charmy smiled at her while Espio rolled his eyes. "And we came here to help our friend that got transported here by accident through a portal!" The echidna gave him a confused and bitter look while he continued to grin at her.

"Can you tell us who you are? I promise we aren't looking for trouble but we don't know much about this place and we could use a little direction," Espio offered. The echidna turned her gaze back to Espio and lowered her scythes inconsiderably. She finally spoke after a few seconds.

"My name is Dilek," she said cautiously.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Charmy asked eagerly.

"You're in the Kalock Forest, north of the Mearyn and Goribe territories," she said, uncertainty and suspicion still prevalent in her voice.

"And…you live here? And what is Mearyn and Goribe?" Espio asked her. He had withdrawn he knives completely now as a sign of non-hostility. Dilek lowered her scythes to her side and softened her expression a little.

"You're really not from here, are you?" she asked in disbelief. "I've never seen beings like either of you before. But then, there have been a lot of strangers turning up in Mearyn lately."

"Strangers? Did you see a bat named Rouge?" Charmy questioned excitedly. Dilek just gave him a blank face.

"She would have had white fur, and black wings," Espio explained. Dilek's faced face turned from confused to hesitant again.

"Yes, I think I know who you mean," she said. "I think she was turned over to the council of seers in Mearyn."

"What does that mean?" Charmy asked. Dilek looked around worryingly for a minute and then spoke with a lowered voice.

"We shouldn't talk out in the open like this…you have got to promise me that you are just here to help your friend and nothing more. You swear that you're telling the truth?" Espio and Charmy both nodded. "Follow me then," she beckoned as she jumped back into the forest canopy.

Dilek moved very sharply through the branches and leaves, and while all Charmy had to do was fly, Espio found he had to actually stay quick on his feet to keep up with her. After traveling for about half an hour, they reached the base of the mountain range. The forest extended up the mountain slopes and thick vegetation was still present on top of some of the summits. Suddenly, Dilek dropped down off a branch and onto the ground. Espio and Charmy followed, and saw that she was standing in front of a massive tree trunk. It looked very old, with several of its roots sticking out of the ground as they stretched into the soil. The truck also deviated into its roots above the ground, leaving spaces in between them and exposing an underground tunnel.

"A burrow?" Espio asked.

"You're observant," Dilek said, with a hint a dry humor. She lead them inside, revealing a spacious, underground, cave-like den. There were a few items of furniture and a fire pit in the center, alone with several tapestries, papers, maps, and notes on a small desk in to the left of the entrance. There was also a separate, smaller room with a dark curtain draped over it.

"This is where you live?" Charmy looked around curiously. "By yourself?"

"Yes," Dilek answered solemnly as she began to organize the papers on the desk. "You'll have to forgive the untidiness, I wasn't expecting company while staying here."

"But why do you choose to live by yourself?" Charmy continued to pry.

"I was banished from my former home in Mearyn," Dilek responded. "For defying the council of seers."

Her voice sounded bitter, yet sad. The way she spoke seemed to be a sign that there was some kind of internal struggle happening in her mind, and Espio whole-heartedly noticed.

"Dilek, can you please tell us everything you know about this place called Mearyn? And about this council and what they want with Rouge?" he said soothingly. Dilek sighed as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Charmy and Espio sat down on the floor, with Charmy leaning back onto his hands and Espio sitting cross legged with his arms folded over one another.

"Mearyn is the territory where I was born and it's where I grew up. It's an echidna civilization and is governed by a group of those gifted with foresight called the council of seers. My uncle is one of chief seers on this council, and as such had a great amount of political authority and power. Because my parents died when I was very young, myself and my younger sister were left in the care of my uncle." Dilek paused for a moment, seemingly working out how she was going to phrase what was coming next, then continued. "As a grew into an adult, I couldn't help but notice the increasing polarization of the society I lived in. The council became further and further alienated from the people it was suppose to serve, and instead became more concerned with wealth and power. They only cared about improving their own lifestyles and did not take the ongoing conflict with the Goribe peoples seriously. They became corrupt."

"And you called them out on it, didn't you?" Espio asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Eventually, yes. I would often address the people of Mearyn and I took it upon myself to play the role of interface between the people and the council. While the Mearynite citizens appreciated that I was taking their day to day concerns into account, the council frowned upon it. I do not have the sight and gift that they do, and I am young and too inexperienced and foolish. It came to a point where they would not listen to the peopled outcries I presented to them, so I publically criticized them for it. Our soldiers were being killed from repeating conflicts with the Goribes and I could not stand by and let them to continue to allow it to happen. So they banished me."

Espio closed his eyes and ran his fingers over each other while Charmy looked on with a wondered interest.

"Your own uncle banished you? That's rough" Charmy sympathized.

"Yes…but in the past few months, there has been something very wrong with him. His behavior has changed so much. It's almost as if he can't think for himself. None of them can…not since that doctor showed up. He's been manipulating their every decision," Dilek said barely above a whisper. Espio had been listening intently with his eyes closed, but immediately opened them upon hearing the word doctor.

"A doctor? What did he look like?" he demanded.

"He had these blue eyepieces on his head, and he wore a strange looking red and yellow suit. And he had very thick hair growth above his mouth. He calls himself Ivo," Dilek answered, sounding a bit disgusted with what she was describing.

Espio and Charmy looked at each other worringly as the same thought crossed both their minds. Dilek noticed their expressions and worked out exactly what they were thinking.

"You're familiar with him, aren't you? Do you think he's the reason your friend was brought here?" Dilek asked.

"We know it is," Espio said coldly. "And if he has somehow gotten power over this council, we need to get Rouge out of there."


	6. Chapter 6: The Scorpion and the Snake

Vector glowered at the marble floor as he felt the intensity of a dozen pairs of eyes observing him. This was the first time he had been taken out of his holding chamber since his arrest, and was still just as in the dark about what happening. He looked up to the murmurs and whispers of a number of echidnas sitting in tall dark chairs in front of him as well as off to both sides. He had been in confinement for two days, asked all sorts of odd questions, and given very little food. Normally, he would have just broken out but his shackles and the tower walls were made out of some kind of mystical alloy and though he tried feverously, he had been unable to escape. He had not seen or heard anything regarding Knuckles since their arrival, and was completely lost on how he would find Charmy, Espio, or Rouge. As he stared up at the rounded off ceiling, one of the echidnas raised her voice.

"Silence, all! We will have order here!" she commanded as the room became gradually quiet. "This newcomer has trespassed into our dominions. While he is not one of the Goribes, necessary precautions must be taken. He claims his name is Vector and that he is from a place called Mobius. He was first seen with another of our kind, one who says he is from the Mobius as well. What is the council's judgment on these statements?"

Her voice echoed throughout the lightly colored room and bounced off the various windows and statues which decorated the surroundings.

"I think he is telling the truth," an older male voice came from the right. Vector looked in this direction, surprised. The voice belonged to an aged echidna with a yellow coth draped over his shoulders. Despite his elderly appearance, he was watching Vector with his shining blue eyes like telescopes. His face seemed to be one of kindness and knowledge, and the other members of the council all looked at him with utmost respect. "We are not familiar with his race, nor do we have any idea on how he got past our guards. I am told he first appeared within the city walls, completely at random! We have not shown him compassion, so why could we expect anything but aggression in return?"

His voice was soft and raspy, and if it hadn't have been for the piercing silence in the room, Vector might not have been able to hear him at all. The words which he uttered were simple, yet sounded deeply insightful. The council began to talk quietly again while Vector shifted uncomfortably. He decided it would be best to remain silent until directly spoken to.

"You're far too trusting, Phaidra," another member of the council spoke up. "These strangers will cause nothing but pain and death for our people. They should be locked up and kept under constant watch. We have enough problems to deal with already without letting these intruders roam free." The accuser was also male, but younger than the one called Phaidra. Vector instantly recognized him from the statue he and Knuckles had seen in the city square.

"Targes is right! We can't afford for things to become any worse!" another echidna called out, and others soon spoke in agreement. "What is to be done with him?"

"He can join the winged one!" Targes roared. "Prepare the arrangements for his execution! We will send a message to the Goribes and to all spies everywhere!" The room had no become incredibly noisy, with the council members shouting in support of Targes, while others argued that more consideration was needed. Vector back up a few steps, now more horrified and delirious than ever.

"_Goribes"? What the hell? _Vector thought. _And "the winged one?_ _Please don't let him mean…_

"Take him back to his holding cell!" one of the council members ordered, interrupting Vector's thoughts. A number of guards appeared from behind him, and although he considered fighting them, it knew it would prove useless.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Vector put his eyes back to the floor as the guard led him out of the council room.

* * *

Phaidra hastily made his way down the narrow, cobbled street toward his home. He kept glancing back to make sure he was not being followed, although it made him feel more and more uneasy every time. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was stained red. Phaidra recalled as a child that he loved watching this time of day with his family, but now it sent chills up his spine. Nothing was the same as before. While he was still the most respected member on the council, he felt like a traitor. He had taken it upon himself to watch over both of Targes' nieces, but was now more vocally opposing his increasing radical views. Phaidra let out a deep sigh as he slid the front door to his house.

The interior was exactly the way he had left it. Distinctive family heirlooms and ornaments were lined up on a shelf next to the wooden staircase, and the adjacent rooms were lit with strong incense. He had always lived simply, but Targes' niece had made the He could a gentle humming noise coming the basement, and he knew that Esmee was most likely entertaining their guest. He decided to head into the kitchen to prepare some tea. It had been an exhausting day, and it was only going to become more difficult in the coming weeks. Was he doing the right thing by harboring someone who could be a spy? Was he betraying his people after serving them loyally for so long? Other questions ran through his mind as he brewed the leaves and hot water, set three cups on a tray, and opened the trap door leading into the basement.

The sound of a shakuhachi flute playing a slow melodic tune filled his ears as he made his way down the stairwell into the stone underground. The basement was a bit plain looking compared to the rest of the house, as usually no one was down there. However, there already two people in the basement as Phaidra entered. One was an echidna girl dancing slowly and elegantly as she played her flute and wore a colorful headdress that was far too big for her. Most of her dreadlocks had golden braids in them , and she was wearing a long orange skirt that almost matched the color of her fur and her tank top. She had several odd bracelets and other jewelry on, and there was an entranced look on her face as she danced and played.

The other presence in the room was dressed in white boots, a black leotard, and had a pink breastplate. She was also wearing white gloves and was watching the echidna girl dance with amusement. Phaidra set the tea down on a little table in the corner, and the echidna girl stopped playing and turned around to face him.

"Oh, Phaidra!" she exclaimed breathily. "You scared me!"

"Yea, she was getting pretty into the music," the second girl grinned. Phaidra's response, however, was much more serious.

"Some more newcomers from your world have turned up, Rouge," Phaidra said matter-of-factly. "There was a hearing today for someone named Vector." Rouge's appearance quickly turned to one of concern.

"How long has he been here? Was he alone? What did they decide in the trial?" Rouge urged.

"He arrived two days ago. If I had known he would claim to be from your world, I would have informed you sooner. And he was alone during the trial, but he didn't arrive alone. He came here with an echidna called Knuckles," Phaidra recounted. Rouge looked irritated at hearing Knuckles' name, but also subtly worried. "They came here looking for you didn't they?" Phaidra inquired.

"I assume so," Rouge said. "Or they were just bored," she added, rolling her eyes.

"What will happen to him?" the girl echidna asked softly. Her eyes seemed wide and curious rather than distraught. Despite her apparent inappropriate attitude, Phaidra knew that Targes' younger niece simply had a very unique way of viewing the world around her.

"Esmee…he'll be put to death if no one intervenes," he affirmed, his voice searing with regret.

"How very horrible for him!" Esmee gasped. "I need to rescue him like I rescued Rouge!"

"Esmee, there is too much risk. You barely escaped without being detected last time, remember? We need to think of something else and fast," Phaidra contemplated. He sat down on the thin mattress that had been laid out for Rouge, and rubbed his temples gently trying to think of a viable solution. Rouge broke his silent reasoning.

"I'll get him out," she stated firmly. "Vector and Knuckles may be in this world because of me, but they will not die here if I have anything to say about it." Both Esmee and Phaidra looked at her surprisingly.

"Rouge, the council thinks you're dead," Phaidra reminded her. "I made sure they were given false reports of your execution. If the wrong person were to see that you're still alive…all of us will be in grave danger." Rouge could only chuckle deviously at this.

"Look old timer, I don't mean to brag but I'm just about the greatest jewel thief there ever was. Point me in the right direction, and I'll be impervious to all five senses," she boasted with confidence while flapping her wings gently. Phaidra, however, did not look entirely convinced.

"I don't know Rouge…I just can't afford any more mistakes. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Esmee spoke up suddenly.

"You mustn't blame yourself for Dilek's banishment," Esmee soothed. "My wicked uncle was the one who convinced the council to do so. She'll be fine. She's very tough and resourceful, you know…and I think Rouge is too. I think she'll be able to do this. Please just tell her how?"

Both of them looked anxiously at Phaidra before he looked up and nodded weakly.

"All right, its settled then," Rouge confirmed. "Tell me where I need to go."

* * *

The steps up to the battlements of Mearyn Tower seemed longer and heavier all the time. This tower had been his sanctum for manyy years, but now he almost dreaded coming to it every day. Night had fallen, and the buildings of Mearyn were all a bright glow while the rooftop of the tower was met with a chilling wind. Targes sighed heavily as he finished he ascension of the tower and began to walk across the rooftop toward the treasury room. Being one of the three high seers on the council, he was given privileged access to the treasury along with Phaidra and Xanthe. And since neither of them ever came up here, and nor did he really, he found it to be the perfect place for a safeguard. Pressing his hand onto one of the jewels which surrounded the door of the dark smoothed extension of the tower, the entrance slid open slowly and silently. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was there before heading inside.

The inside of the treasury was sided with bright bricks and various assortments of ancient artifacts, and now in the very back was a control board with a dark chair sitting in front of it. The chair spun around when Targes walked in to reveal a tall egg-shaped man with thin legs wearing a red, yellow and black suit. A thick mustache curled from beneath his noise while the rest of his face and head was completely devoid of hair.

"Targes!" Eggman greeted enthusiastically. "Everything went well today, I trust?"

"The crocodile is scheduled for execution. The echidna with the spiked fists is still in confinement as you requested," Targes recapped.

"Excellent, our plan is going just swimmingly!" Eggman gushed. "Once our friend here is made whole again, virtually nothing will be able to stop us!" Targes turned his head toward the side of the Eggman's control board, and saw a thin veil of mist and smoke. An ash outline of some sort of specter could be seen in the veil. It was carelessly floating with an angelic and androgynous appearance. It suddenly opened its sea green eyes at Targes, who was taken aback slightly. He turned toward Eggman again.

"Are you sure this is right thing to do?" Targes asked him. Eggman has sat down in his chair again and answered Targes without even looking at him.

"My dear Targes, you still don't fully understand, do you? The strong must eliminate their enemies by any means necessary. You'll be seen as an even greater leader than you are now; you simply have to wipe out those individuals who oppose you."

The hazy specter promptly spoke in a hissing, raspy speech.

"Every...last…one."


	7. Chapter 7: The Mountain Pass

"I just thought of something!" Charmy piped up.

_That's a first_, Espio thought while smirking at him. In light Dilek's story, she had agreed to guide them to the outskirts of the Mearyn territory, although, as with many decisions she made it seemed, had done so with an uneasy mind. Due to her anxious and uncertain nature, Espio sensed that there were perhaps more key details to her story than she was telling, but he wasn't about to press her for more information. She was the only one of the three of them who knew the way through these mountains safely to the other side, and her help was more than welcome.

"What's that?" Espio said nonchalantly as he and Dilek shifted their way hastily over a large group of jagged rocks. She was a few feet ahead of him leading the way, and seemed almost as unfocused on Charmy as he was.

"If Espio hadn't have broken that cable you had, what were you gonna do? Hold us ransom?" he asked Dilek, hovering over to her. She turned around to him with an expression of regret.

"I was going to contain both of you until I at least found out what you were. After Espio broke the cable, I assumed you were hostile, so I tried to flee…to no avail," Dilek ended, sounding a bit disappointed in herself. She turned around and kept walking through the progressively narrowing valley filled with tons of coarse rocks and sediment.

"Guess we gave you a run for your money, huh?" Charmy beamed as he circled around her while turning himself in a cylindrical motion.

"Well…you're the first ones to detect me without actually seeing or hearing me first, so I suppose you did," Dilek grudgingly admitted. "Although I think if Espio hadn't have been there, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Ha! Nothing gets by me! I'm always as alert as-" Charmy was interrupted by being tackled to the ground by Espio, while Dilek ran close to the area where Charmy had been hovering.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Charmy protested as they both got up again. Espio motioned over to Dilek, who was gently prodding a very thin wire shining in the sunlight and examining it closely. Following the sunlight gleam, Espio's eyes followed it to a steep tributary canyon off to the side of the valley. The wire had been cleverly wrapped around a mass of unconsolidated gravels and boulders, with the other end being tied around a large, deeply rooted tree on the opposite end of the valley.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want my grave to be in a landslide," Dilek commented as she carefully walked under the wire.

"Always alert, right Charmy?" Espio mocked him in a low tone.

"Oh very funny, Espio," Charmy snapped. "It's so thin, it's not my fault I didn't know it was there. Who would put something like that out here, anyway?" Dilek continued to study the wire while Espio walked over to her.

"This wire was crafted from a metal whose deposits are only found in these mountains," she stated while running her forefinger along the wire's edge. "I'd say the Goribes placed it here…they've been just as cautious as the Mearynites ever since they've been at war with them."

"And how long has this war been taking place?" Espio asked.

"Decades. Mostly over territorial and resource disputes," Dilek replied. "I used to think the Goribes were responsible for the war, but I'm starting to see that Mearyn's government shares just as much of the blame."

"Well if Eggman is controlling Mearyn's government, things are only going to get worse," Espio noted. "Eggman is power hungry and ruthless but he's also very deceptive. If he wanted to just take over Mearyn, it doesn't make sense for him to bring Rouge here because his plans would just end up getting foiled as usual. He's got to have some ulterior motive."

"And you style yourself a master of deceptive tactics?" Dilek questioned with a slight tone of disbelief. Espio gazed at her for a few seconds and curled his mouth.

"I do well for myself," he said, looking a bit intrigued but also irritated by what Dilek had asked.

"These Goribe guys seem like tough bunch," Charmy speculated, breaking the fixed stare Espio and Dilek held on each other. "Managing an entire civilization in mountain caves, springing clever traps, being able to go to war for years…who knew squirrels had in 'em?"

The sun had already disappeared behind the rounded, vegetation covered mountain summits, and Dilek suggested that they try to at least get out of the valley before it became completely dark. By the night fell, the valley was behind and below them, with a labyrinth of mountainous terrain ahead. The path Dilek was leading them was quite steep and thickly covered by forest, but she insisted on its travel due to it lying in an area where the Goribes rarely ventured. They eventually decided to stop for the night in a small clearing near a ravine. Charmy had excitedly collected some firewood upon their arrival, and Dilek had used friction between two hard stones to ignite a flame. Charmy and Espio had lain down on one side of the fire, while leaned back against a lone tree on the opposite side. While Charmy had fallen asleep reasonably quickly, the chameleon and the echidna of the trio stayed awake for some time after watching the flames crackle and spark. Dilek had a piece of kindling in her hand which she swaying slowly over the fire with and entranced look in her eyes. Espio's mind raced as he watched the thin dead branch move back and forth, and he found himself speaking one of his questions out loud.

"How do these seers have foresight?" he suddenly asked. He hadn't been looking at Dilek when he spoke, and had largely been talking to himself, but Dilek answered nonetheless.

"You came into this world from yours by some sort of energy transfer," she disclosed. "I'm not sure what that type of metaphysical laws that energy follows in your world or what it is referred to there, but certain echidnas of this world are born with certain sensitivities to that metaphysical power. To have this sort of sixth sense isn't very common in our race, but it allows the individual who has it to possess distinctive supernatural abilities. One of these abilities is having a notable degree of foresight. That one is probably the most frequently occurring, but it's not the only one ever witnessed."

"What other abilities have been observed?"

"The ability to heal oneself from physical injuries at an accelerated rate has been seen multiple times, and there has been enhanced strength, speed or reflexes recorded as well. There was also one case where telepathy was seen," Dilek concluded with a bit of a shudder.

"Hm," Espio pondered. _Because Knuckles is an echidna, would he have some sort of supernatural ability he didn't know about in this world? _he thought. Mulling this idea over, he turned onto his back and looked up at the sparkling night sky while he heard Dilek rustling quietly as she leaned against the tree further in a sleeping position. He nights here were even more silent than back home, and if it hadn't have been for the fire, the cold, still air surely would have made sleep impossible. He looked over at Dilek and saw that she had turned on her side and was curled up in a fetal position against the twisted tree trunk. Her dreadlocks had hidden her face completely and her small body frame rose and fell with every soft breath she took.

"Night," Espio whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

* * *

The next day was marked by low lying clouds and thick fog cover, conditions which Espio normally relished in because it made things that much easier to be undetectable to his enemies. However, because of the narrowly missed landslide yesterday and the unfamiliarity of these mountain passes, he made sure both he and Charmy stayed close to Dilek while keeping all his senses sharply on alert. As they made their way through the thick deciduous, vine covered vegetation, Espio could hear a very faint drumming sound far off in the distance. Because the visibility was so poor, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly which direction the sound was coming from.

"It's them, isn't it? The Goribes?" Charmy queried in a voice surprisingly quiet for him. Dilek glanced around looking fearfully agitated.

"We should move quicker," she said plainly. "And very stealthily." Charmy and Espio both nodded before following her quickened pace over the lush and rocky landscape. They travelled for a few more hours with respective ease before coming to a standstill. In front of them was another ravine, even smaller than the one they had slept near last night. The opposite facing cliff's outline could be seen through the dense fog, and it was prominently taller than where they stood now.

"When I pass through here back to the Kalock Forest, I can just jump across. But if I'm going the other way, I have to go around for miles," Dilek explained. "The cliff on the other side is incredibly steep. It would be very unlikely for me to find any sort of a foothold."

"What's on the route you normally take?" Espio asked her. She looked nervously down the path Espio was referring to, seeing that it quickly faded from vision under the opaque haze.

"It's an easy route to take, it just takes much longer…and it ventures very close to the core of the Goribe territory," she contemplated.

"Let me check the cliff and the jumping distance out," Charmy offered. Before Espio or Dilek could make another suggestion, the eager bee was off. He was gone for about a minute before he came back into view.

"It's not too wide. You could zoom across easily, Espio! And the cliff is pretty steep but it's got a straight edge, you'd be able to climb it without a problem!" With that, he flew out of view again, leaving Espio and Dilek dumbstruck. "Come on!" his voice called from the other side.

"He knows I can't scale vertical surfaces, right?" Dilek scowled.

"Charmy is a little impulsive," Espio said with a small grin. "But I think he knows a way to get us both across." He walked out to the edge of the ravine, and looked at the shadow of the other side, gaining a sense of the jumping distance. He crouched down and turned his head to the side, speaking to Dilek. "Climb on my back," he instructed. Dilek gaped at him incredulously.

"…excuse me?" she continued to stare in shock.

"I'll be able to attach my hands and feet to the cliff on the other side, and then I'll be able to get us both up," Espio reasoned. "Come on, you said we have to move quickly." Dilek looked apprehensive, but sighed after a few seconds, knowing Espio's suggestion was the most logical one.

"You had better be right about this," she threatened as she held onto his shoulders.

"Hold on," Espio told her as he bent his knees down. He sprung into the air horizontally in an extremely fast movement, and Dilek's hands clung onto him tighter. He heard her give out an anxious whimper, which he couldn't help but laugh at in his mind. No sooner than 3 seconds after launching off the cliff's edge had Espio felt his fingers and feet adhere to the opposite side of the ravine. He immediately began to climb up the cliff, and he could feel Dilek shaking as she held onto him as if she was never going to let go.

"You all right?" he inquired, smiling just ever so slightly.

"I-I'm not good with extreme heights," Dilek stuttered, clearly trying to mask her fear. Espio reached the top of the steep wall of rock in about half a minute where Charmy was sitting, waiting for them and looking bored.

"About time!" he chuckled, standing up. "Let's go! We gotta keep moving!" Dilek jumped off Espio's back and turned to him.

"Thanks," she said a bit awkwardly. Espio just nodded.

"When do you think we'll be out of the mountains now?" he asked.

"With any luck, by this time tomorrow," she said hopefully.

Dilek's estimation encouraged them to cover a large area in a short amount of time. By evening the fog had lifted and foothills leading into an arid environment were visible distantly. They had decided to rest up for the day, and Dilek had gone to search for firewood in the thinning, sun soaked woods. Espio sat himself on a large boulder, while Charmy seemed to be making all sorts of odd pictures with pebbles on the ground.

"I don't think we should let her go off by herself," Charmy stated. "She might not come back."

"I think we can trust her. She's lead us this far," Espio said with his eyes closed. "Besides, if she does decide to up and leave, we can find our way out from here anyway." He sounded uncaring as to Dilek's whereabouts and what she was doing; although in truth he hoped that she was being careful wherever she was.

"Yea, I guess we could," Charmy agreed. "Still, she was pretty helpful to have around." Espio murmured in concurrence.

A few seconds later, Espio's eyes opened as he heard a twig snap several yards away. He jumped off the boulder and drew out his knives while Charmy began to hover in the air, looking around nervously. Suddenly, several patches of loosely packed soil in between the trees sprang up to reveal a horde of squirrels dressed in darkly colored clothing. They all moved in slowly on Espio and Charmy, who looked around in all directions to quickly realize that they had been surrounded.

"Oh, hell," Espio muttered.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews :) Unfortunately, I don't think the I will be able to update for a little while as the next couple of weeks are quite busy for me, but I promise the updates will come! Also, tell me what you guys think of the fan characters in a review if you can :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Mulling Loyalties

"Do you know why you've been brought here, newcomer?" Targes' arrogance laced voice rushed into Knuckles' ears. Knuckles squinted as the golden reflectance of the sunlight radiated all over the marble walls of the room, penetrating his line of sight.

"Where's Vector!" Knuckles growled, ignoring the question. Targes made an irritated sigh as he paced back and forth in the luxuriously furnished quarters. The daily busy activities of the Mearynites could be heard outside through the tall glass windows and open door, which lead onto a large platform sized balcony. Knuckles's eyes shifted back and forth from Targes to each of the guards that surrounded him. He knew he would be able to overpower them all easily, but he wasn't so sure he would be able to escape the towers occupied by the seers without being detected. He decided to appear to listen to what Targes had to say, though he was certain that all that would follow was idle bribes and threats.

"You do realize that I have the authority to have you imprisoned for life, worked as a slave, or put to death?" Targes asked, raising his chin superiorly. "To me, you are a bug. I could end your pathetic existence right here and now. But I won't, because I've got a proposition for you."

Knuckles shook one his dreadlocks out his eye and glared at Targes as only he could, and for a second, Targes looked slightly fearful before regaining his normal higher than thou composure.

"Your friend is being held in sanction for the time being. What happens to him depends on you," Targes said. "Agree to help me, and I promise no harm will come to him." Knuckles looked at him with distrust while Targes folded his arms and tapped his fingers along his upper arm.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Knuckles demanded. Targes curled his mouth into an unpleasant smile.

"I knew you could reasonable," he sneered. "The ongoing conflict with the Goribes has no doubt been brought to your attention by now, I presume? Both diplomatic and aggressive means of attempting to rectify these numerous disputes have been very costly to Mearyn. You may have noticed that with the exception of the educated and _intelligent_ elite, many of the Mearynites live in trying conditions." The way Targes had emphasized the word intelligent made Knuckles' skin crawl. Rubbing his spiked fists together, he half-heartedly listened to Targes continue.

"You may think that living with comfortable amenities and having Mearyn's forced at my disposal would secure my position as a political and spiritual leader, but there have been difficulties. There have been incidents of open defiance against the council's will…most notable within my own family," Targes muttered acidly. "Despite this, I care greatly about the wealth of this realm. Do not think because I have not given up my privileges that I do not pay heed to state of Mearyn's people."

"No one would ever make that connection," Knuckles replied, his voice saturated with sarcasm.

"Power and authority must be concentrated within the council," Targes pressed on. He turned his back to Knuckles and proceeded to walk toward one of the windows. "It has been this way for centuries and this order must be maintained. A third agent is required to achieve this. That's where you come in." Targes turned toward Knuckles, while Knuckles looked at him in humorous disbelief.

"You expect me to be your Rottweiler in keeping your entire territory in line so you can keep living a pampered lifestyle? I think you're so called visions are turning into daydreams, pal," he chuckled. Targes' expression hardened.

"You misunderstand me. I need you to be in charge of protecting members of the council only for a short period of time. The third agent in question has been deceased for hundreds of years. A prominent and glorious figure in Mearyn's history. And a ritual is being prepared to restore this figure into a living, corporeal being once more. With the power this entity possesses, the traditional role of the seers will be sustained and we will be able to wipe out the Goribes once and for all." Knuckles raised one his eyes.

"Why should I care about any of this?" he asked.

"Because if you don't comply, well…your friends' futures may be in doubt. In addition to the one named Vector, I believe you also know of a certain winged lady also from your world? It would be terribly unfortunate for something to happen to someone so pretty," Targes mocked. Knuckles gritted his teeth and glared at him with an intense loathing.

"Where are they?" he snarled angrily, resisting the urge to rush at Targes and smack the answer out of him.

"Oh they're quite safe, let me assure you," Targes said mischievously. "And as long as you do exactly as I tell you, they'll stay that way. So, warrior, have we got a deal?" Targes extended his hand out toward Knuckles, who shook it reluctantly.

"Deal."

* * *

Rouge took a few steps back from the 30 foot tall fortification that stood before her. She had masked herself entirely in black except for her eyes, blending in quite well with the dark surroundings and as such had avoided being seen by the tower guards without much effort. She had also covered her wings up so that in case she was seen, her wings wouldn't be a dead giveaway to her identity. Slinging a small bag over her right shoulder, she sprung onto the wall and began her ascent.

_If I had known it was going to be this easy, I would have tried just strolling through the front door_, Rouge thought as she somersaulted and flipped her way her way over the wall's various ledges and battlements. Landing firmly on all fours, she reached the top of the wall within less than a minute and straightened up against its battlement facing outward. She could hear guards patrolling, and decided it would be best to move along the outer curtain until she could be sure the coast was clear.

Phaidra had made it clear that once she had gotten inside the tower wall, she would have to enter the tower itself through its drainage tunnel. He had pointed out an entrance to the tunnel on the extreme north side of the tower's grounds, which, if the map she had was right, was just on the other side of the of the wall she was on now. As the voices and footsteps of guards faded further into the distance, Rouge peered over the battlement she was pressed up against. The scene was deserted, and Rouge wasted no time sprinting across to the other side. Finding various footholds, she was quickly able to travel down the inward side of the wall and land softly in the bushes. Luckily, the tower wall did not glow under the night sky as almost all the other buildings in Mearyn did, as she would have stuck out like a sore thumb climbing up and down it.

Pulling out a pair of night vision goggles, Rouge abruptly began looking for the drainage opening. _I knew carrying my supplies from G.U.N. around would pay off_,Rouge smiled to herself. Feeling out the radial-like changes in elevation, she soon came across a circular metal covering bolted to the ground among the thick brush growth. Realizing that the covering could not be removed without some kind of machinery, the bat took a few steps back and leapt forward into the air. She stuck out one of her feet and she came down on the metal covering full force. The covering bent convexly and its bolts loosened considerably. Seeing the impact her kick had, Rouge stomped on covering a few more times, but more weakly. The covering gave in and fell off its bolts into the pool of darkness below. It landed several feet below with surprisingly little sound, and no sooner had it done so than Rouge descended after it.

The tunnel had a rectangular shape and was had barely any water inside at all. Normally, the underground interior would have been pitch black, but even with the her goggles Rouge was confident she would be able to see perfectly. Following Phaidra's instructions, she turned to the left and bolted down the stone corridor, making tiny splashes in the thin veneer of water on the floor.

Coming up on a tiny crack of light from above, a metal staircase soon became visible below it shortly afterwards. Rouge stopped running for a moment, and listened carefully. Muffled voices were audible beyond the top of the stairs, and the bat slowly crept up the stairs one at a time to get a better estimation of how far the voices were away from the trap door.

"Sometimes I really feel as if our jobs are pointless," one voice said.

"Tell me about it," another agreed. "The militia and the watchmen' jobs are actually useful. This tower is making me crazy. No excitement at all."

_So they want excitement huh?_ Rouge thought deviously. She contemplated kicking the trap door and demanding to know the exact location of Vector's holding chamber, but decided to remain stealthy. The two voices continued to talk about subjects which Rouge found painfully boring to hear, and slowly but surely, their footsteps traveled away from the trap door and down the above corridor. Once trying to life the trap door up, Rouge found it was locked.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned to herself. Lying down on her back on the top stair, Rouge kicked up her feet to break the lock on the other side, but not too hard. Nothing. Kicking successively harder and harder until the lock broke loose, Rouge winced a little when it did, hoping to make as little noise as possible.

She crouched down and lifted the door up slightly. With the corridor seemingly empty, she opened the door all the way and jumped up onto the floor in a swift movement akin to a grasshopper. The hall was lit by large glowing spheres attached to the walls and was quiet in both directions. Taking in her surroundings and direction, Rouge shuffled her way along the edge of one of the walls in the orientation the trap door's hinges had faced. Phaidra had informed her that all prisoner holding chambers were on the lowest floor of the tower as well as giving her a foundation map of the tower's underground levels. Pulling it out from a bag, she plotted her position on the map relative to where Phaidra had said an entrance to the overhead pipes was, while using her makeup mirror to look around corners in case any more guards came along. After a few uneventful twists and turns, Rouge spotted a small opening located on top of a wall right below the ceiling about 10 feet up. Sealing her shoulder bag up again, Rouge jumped up to the opening and gripped her fingers on its bottom. She pulled herself up with a slight grunt and crawled onward into the cramped overhead tunnel .

There were several pipes crossing and zigzagging over each other, and had she not been as flexible or keen eyed as she was, the bat may have had a difficult time maneuvering through without making too much noise and drawing attention to herself. Pulling out the foundation map once more, she followed the pipes' tunnels over to the holding chamber's area, and was about carefully descend to scope out the different rooms when she heard a creaking noise. Looking at her feet, she saws the concreted material began to crack beneath her. Before she could run in another direction or even grab onto one of the pipes, it gave way completely. Falling into a lit room below, Rouge desperately tried to grab onto anything she could see to pull herself back up, but to no avail. Before hitting the floor some odd feet down, she saw something moving above her. A swirl of jolted movements identifiable by a red and black contrast.

Hitting the ground on all fours, Rouge looked up to see guards rushing toward her and immediately went on the offense without thinking. She had to get out of here. Her life depended on it. Flipping and kicking her way past the guards, they readily became too many for her to evade.

"What is it?" she heard one of the guards ask.

"I don't know, but try and hold it down!" another commanded.

Try as she might, Rouge found herself being apprehended and had her mask taken off. She continued to struggle ferociously as the guards held her arms when she heard someone clear their throat a short distance away. She opened her eyes and looked straight past the guards, surprisingly noticing for the first time another non-echidna standing across the room.

"Yo, batgirl," Vector grinned at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Goribes' Kingdom

The Goribes wasted no time in launching their ambush. Three of the smaller squirrels rushed Espio with various types of blades, none of them being any larger than his knives. Espio abruptly somersaulted forward and out of his opponent's line of fire while Charmy began flying around hysterically. Standing upright again, Espio leaned back to a near ninety degree angle just before two small blades soared past where his upper body had been. He subsequently threw one of his knives toward one of his opponents' legs, hitting just above the knee. The Goribe let out a high pitched screech of pain, followed by an immediate burst of enraged energy from her comrades. This surge of anger was characterized by a large increase in Espio's advancing attackers and a hoard of booming war cries.

Despite the Goribes' seemingly tribal and primitive social behaviour, their fighting style was agile, highly skilled, and anything but simple. Flipping, ducking, kicking and blocking himself out of harm's way, Espio could feel a rush of adrenaline as he tried to think of a way for him and Charmy to escape. That is, until he saw how effortlessly Charmy was evading the Goribes' ranged attacks.

"Come on, that the best you can do?" Charmy laughed, egging the squirrels on while showcasing his rear end. Momentarily distracted, Espio again turned his attention to his own opponents only to see two of the Goribes bring down their upraised blades in a silver blur. Finding himself unable to react in time, Espio was then pushed aside roughly and landed on all fours a few feet away. His immediate surroundings fell silent thereafter, causing the chameleon to whip his head around at where he had formerly stood.

The two owners of the blades were both looking downwards in surprise at a wincing and bleeding figured sprawled out on the ground between them. Espio's eyes widened as he quickly realized what had happened.

"Stop!" one of the Goribes' voices close to Espio came rushing in his ears. The others ceased their assault on Charmy and looked over with irritated and confused looks. The soldier who spoke knelt down beside Dilek, examining the two large slash-like wounds on her back. He then motioned for a few of the troops to pick her up and turned to face Espio.

"You are not of these lands, stranger," he stated with hostility while gritting two rows of very badly cracked teeth. " I have never seen a being of your…appearance," he finished in a low voice while surveying Espio.

"So that's a cause to jab us with pointy, sharp things?" Charmy exclaimed, who had now stopped hovering and had landed beside Espio. His arms were crossed and he carried a sour expression on his face as only he could. "Why does everyone here seem to want to kill us on sight?"

"We had no intention of killing, just salvaging you to our ruler," the Goribe squirrel acidly answered, sounding even more annoyed before. "But you're with a Mearynite, and now you're going to tell us exactly what you're doing with one in our territory, or we'll have to make the assumption that you're spies. And our kind does not take kindly to spies." Espio breathed in deeply while feeling the Goribes' piercing stares.

"You're right when you say we're not from here," Espio said darkly. "We are not even from this world." He went on to explain Eggman's presence in Mearyn and Dilek's subsequent exile. When he had finished, the Goribe commander ordered for them to be taken into custody.

"Hey, we're not your enemies here!" Charmy protested.

"You will need to be brought before our ruler so that the proper decision can be made," the commander stated authoritatively. "If you really are no threat to us, you will have no need to worry."

"Charmy, just do as they say," Espio whispered to him. "There's too many to make an escape, and Dilek is in need of medical attention," his eyed motioned toward the Echidna who, despite looking like she was in a large amount of pain, was strikingly silent while being picked up by two of the Goribe soldiers.

* * *

Most of the journey to the core of the Goribe's territory was relatively uneventful. They travelled inwards toward the mountains, albeit in a different direction than the way Espio, Charmy and Dilek had come before. After what seemed like only an hour or so, the group stopped in front of a large waterfall on a steep mountain cliff. It was dropping into an aqua-blue pool which appeared to be quite deep. Espio looked on as one of the squirrels dove head first into the pool like a torpedo. He did not resurface, and a few more shortly followed. The commander then roughly pushed Espio toward the edge and motioned for him to jump. The chameleon looked back to give a comforting gaze at Charmy, who had a fearful look in his eyes. His eyes then moved to Dilek, who now appeared to be slipping in and out of consciousness while still being carried by the two soldiers, sparking Espio's concern with regards to her condition. Turning around, he breathed in deeply and plunged in.

As soon as Espio submerged, he instantly felt himself being pulled under and backwards, away from where the waterfall had been. The water hadn't been stingingly cold as it had appeared, but felt soft and refreshing as he let the current carry him hastily underneath the mountain. After no more than a minute, the current came to a standstill, and Espio instinctively swam up to the surface. As soon as his upper body was no longer in the water, he felt a rope being lassoed around his chest and was subsequently pulled toward the shore of the underground lake he was now in.

Looking back in irritation, Espio's expression promptly changed into one of surprise and slight awe. Beyond the shores of the lake was a city built entirely within an enormous cavern. Most the buildings were a pearl-marble sort of color and were also several tens of feet high. Many of them were connected by stone boardwalks at varying heights and angles. The echoes of the city's inhabitants as they went about their business could faintly be heard rebounding off the cave walls. There was also what appeared to be some sort of translucent barrier beyond where the soldiers with the rope were standing.

Two of the soldiers immediately grabbed Espio by the arms as soon as he was completely out of the water, an action which was repeated when Charmy arrived shortly thereafter. Dilek arrived with the last two remaining soldiers, who were holding her up as they swam to the shore. Seeing her look more dazed than ever, Espio had to restrain himself from asking exactly what was wrong with her for the time being. Turning his attention back to the city, he saw the Goribe commander was standing just inches away from the barrier with one arm raised.

"_Ish ka maquine, vorte pras due_!" the commander let out in a crisp, loud voice. Not surprisingly, a hole formed in the barrier in front of the commander. The commander turned around and motioned for the rest of the group to follow.

Making their way through the Goribe's city, Espio was a bit shocked to see that no one on the gravel cemented ground level streets paid them any mind. Soon enough, they reached the centre of the city and a wide stone estate which was three stories high, a stark contrast to the tall and narrow structures surrounding it.

"This is the royal house of Eatroc, the heart of the Goribe territory," the commander informed them. "Your circumstances will be presented in front of his highness Prince Gabbro, who will then decide the most appropriate action. This one," he pointed to Dilek, "will be looked after in the infirmary. The two of you are to be held in the upper dormitories until further notice." Charmy made a gulping noise, while Espio just nodded, knowing that at his point they really had no choice but to agree.

* * *

"You've really lost it this time, haven't you?" Charmy pressed. "I knew all those hours of meditation and mind journeys and whatever else you ninjas do would make you go nuts one day!"

"Meditating is the one thing that _prevents_ me from going nuts with you and Vector around," Espio replied simply. He and Charmy had been confined to a rather finely furnished dormitory consisting two large beds draped with silk-like material, a small living area and a study. Charmy was pacing the room nervously while Espio sat on of the beds while resting his arm on one knee.

"Yeah, well, you'll probably never have to worry about anybody bothering you again if we stay in this place any longer," Charmy declared in a worried tone, and then made a slitting noise while running his forefinger across his neck.

"I don't think they see us as a threat," Espio said thoughtfully. "They're just distrustful, much like Dilek is." Charmy stopped pacing for a moment and looked toward the door.

"I hope she's ok…I don't know what they slashed her with, but it wasn't any ordinary sword that's for sure. Maybe we should-"

Charmy was interrupted by the door swinging open and the Goribe commander striding in followed by a slightly smaller squirrel with silver-grey fur. He had folds of skin underneath both of his arms, and Espio guessed that he was a breed that had the ability to glide. He had a determined, strong will about the way his face looked, and seemed like he wasn't one for pretense. He also looked younger tan most of the Goribes that Espio and Charmy had encountered thus far, about the same age as Rouge. The commander stood aside and the grey squirrel stepped in front, surveying the duo with calculating, icy blue eyes. The silent moment was broken when the commander spoke.

"His royal highness, Gabbro, Prince of the Goribes," he presented before making a slight bow.

"That will be all. Leave us," Gabbro instructed coldly. The commander turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him without question. By now, both Espio and Charmy were standing side by side and both were also entirely unsure of what to do next.

"I am told that you are newcomers to this plane," Gabbro said, his voice still regal. "And that you are traveling to Mearyn to collect reunite with a friend of yours, who is also from your world. Is that correct?" His eyes bore into the two of them, and although Espio had never planned on lying to him, the stare made him feel uneasy nonetheless. After confirming what the prince had said, he again spoke.

"There is great corruption in the Mearyn council. Although our two societies have never seen eye to eye, one can see that they are now divided not only against us, but also amongst themselves. If your friend is there-"

"Friends," Charmy corrected. Gabbro glared at him, and the bee immediately fell silent and looked at the floor.

"If your friends are there," he continued, "They are in danger. You will not be able to rescue them by yourselves."

"Our companion is from Mearyn," Espio urged. "She claims to know the way to infiltrate-"

"Exactly why I have placed her under the best care this kingdom can offer. I am unsure of her nature but in my experience, Mearynites are not to be trusted. Our kind's relationship with them has been damaged almost beyond repair, and though this particular Mearynite has been exiled by her own kind, I would not trust her within an inch of my life." His voice was filled with bitterness, leaving Espio was uncertain whether to take his words with seriousness or not.

"She put herself in harm's way to keep me out of it," Espio informed him. "You may not want to trust her, but I owe her mine." After pausing for a few seconds with no reaction from Gabbro, the chameleon decided to be blunt with him. "What is it exactly that you want?"

"To join you on your mission," Gabbro stated. It was now Espio who surveyed him suspiciously.

"So you'll just help us purely out of the goodness of your heart to a couple of complete strangers? Spill, why do you really wanna join us?" Charmy demanded, having regained his boldness once more.

"That information is not a part of my terms," Gabbro answered defensively. "Which are as follows: Either you allow me to come with you, or you stay here in confinement." Charmy made a buzzing noise in irritation, while Espio sighed heavily.

"I suppose we don't really have a choice do we?" he half-asked. Gabbro raised his head in approval.

"A good choice," he said, his manner still remaining quite rigid and commanding. "When your companion is fully healed, we will depart." He whisked around in an agile way toward the door when Espio called after him.

"Wait! I wondered if we could at least check up on her?" he asked hopefully. Gabrro stood with his back to them for a few seconds before answering.

"The infirmary she is in is on this floor, on the east face. You may go anywhere on this floor unsupervised for the time being, but one at a time. The other must remain in here until we are to leave. The guards will be informed within the hour," he asserted. When Gabbro talked, Espio noticed, it was as if he were laying rules down to be followed with absolute precision, and although that was a good quality for a leader to have, he was unsure how much he liked the prince because of it.

"Thank you," Espio said, bowing his head respectfully. With that, Gabbro swept out the door and disappeared down the outside corridor.

* * *

A short time later, Espio decided one of them should see how Dilek was progressing. Since Charmy was beginning to look a bit tired and worn out, and because Dilek had gotten injured in an attempt to keep him safe, Espio found himself in front of the infirmary doors. Two guards were on watch on both sides, and neither paid him any attention as he silently opened the door and closed it again.

The infirmary was about 4 times the size of the dormitory and was also deserted, save for one bed near the other end of the room. Dilek was sitting cross-legged in the center of the mattress with her arms on her knees and her eyes closed. When Espio closed the door a little louder than he had intended, she shot her gaze toward him, appearing as if she had been knocked out of some sort of trance.

"Espio" she said in a factual sort of way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Espio apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Its ok," she reassured him. "I was beginning to wear myself out anyway." He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat opposite the echidna.

"I'm surprised you had the focus to calm your mind like that," he said. "You were looking pretty delirious when I last you."

"Yeah, mindleweed toxin," Dilek explained begrudgingly. "It causes fever-like symptoms and disorientation, until the body eliminates it from the bloodstream. I guess they laced their weapons with it."

"Plant toxins that powerful usually take days to run their course…so how-?" Espio finished midsentence, waiting for an explaination.

"How am I much more healed than I should be?" Dilek asked, and for the first time since Espio had seen her, she smiled, albeit mischievously. "You remember how I told you how echidnas in our world can be born with distinctive supernatural abilities?" Espio nodded in response. "Well, I have one of those abilities. I can heal myself from bodily injuries at an accelerated rate. It just takes a great deal of mental discipline to use it."

"That's…that's really incredible," Espio responded, not really knowing what else to say.

"It definitely comes in handy sometimes. But as I said, it just takes a lot of strength. Something I don't exactly have a lot of at the moment," Dilek sighed, causing Espio to immediately feel a bit guilty for breaking her concentration.

"Sorry, I should probably leave you alone for now-" he started.

"No, it really is fine," Dilek stopped him. "To be honest, I would prefer if you stayed for a little while. You seem fairly calm all the time and…well, your presence is actually quite soothing. That's the type of focus I need."

"It's a bit sad that you're the first one I've met that really understands that," Espio said, grinning slightly. "You think it would help?"

"A lot, actually," Dilek admitted, smiling weakly.

Straightening himself into a meditating position again opposite Dilek, he took her hands in his own, both of them soon entering a state of mind where there was no plotting, chaos, or deception. A state where utter tranquility was reached and all emotions merged as one.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Been quite a while. I hadn't felt inspired to get back into writing this for a while and so it went un-updated for quite some time. This chapter is definitely the longest one so far, so don't be shy and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Serpent

Vector. He was here. Right in front of her. Completely comfortable and unharmed. Not starving or in pain or in any apparent danger. The more Rouge tried to understand how and why this was happening, the more she found that she really could not believe it.

"Well," Rouge finally managed to speak slowly while Vector continued to smirk at her, "good to see you're safe. Now, if someone doesn't explain to me what the hell is going on here I may genuinely pass out from shock."

"I got moved out of my death row cell a few hours ago," Vector recapped. "By these guys." He pointed to the group of guards who had now let go of Rouge and were now standing around looking at her admiringly.

"We were ordered to move him by our superior," one of the guards pointed out. "As for the reason why, we really don't know."

"Maybe the council feels bad for putting me in here in the first place?" Vector suggested. "Or maybe they just like my bubbly personality!"After giving Vector a scowl, Rouge bombarded him with questions.

"How long have you been here? Do you know anything about Knuckles? Or Espio and Charmy? And what do you mean by superior?"

"Woah, slow down, bats. I've been locked up in this tower ever since I got here. Knuckles is being held somewhere here as well…I don't know where Charmy and Espio are," he concluded, his voice singeing with regret. Rouge gave him a sympathetic look before turning to the guards.

"So none of you are happy with the way things are being run around either, I take it?" she questioned them.

"We're a very small group," one of them admitted. "But yes, much of our kingdom has fallen into decay, and some of us must act for the preservation of our future. We were ordered by High Seer Phaidra to move your friend."

"I guess that would make sense," Rouge said. "Although I wish he had informed me had intelligence on the inside as well. Why wouldn't he just break Vector out himself like he did with me?"

"Its gettin' too risky for him," Vector explained. "The only reason he agreed to have you come in and bust me out was because he really had no other option."

"Well, it would have made things a bit easier for me if I had known you were expecting me," Rouge pointed out. "So he better not expect any gushing gratitude."

"These are difficult times for every one of us," one of the guards said. "Uncertainty, confusion, deceitfulness…this is how we live. But all that matters now is that you're here, and you're able to get your friend out. Targes and Xanthe will figure out what's happened and Phaidra will surely be seen as a traitor."

If we're gonna leave, we've gotta leave now, Rouge. This Targes guy thinks you're dead already, and I'm next on his list. I don't even know what he's done with Knuckles, but we can't help him if we're locked up like this. We've gotta get somewhere safe and figure out a plan from there," Vector breathed out nervously.

"Yeah, met that piece of work already. Didn't really care too much for him," Rouge reflected with distaste. "Still…I know something bigger is pulling all the strings here. Deciding who lives and who dies. I just hope ol' Knuckie is smart enough to see it too. Let's go," she finished abruptly, beckoning Vector to follow back the way she had come.

* * *

"I've always liked these gardens very much. I think the privellas are going to bloom a bit early this season," Esmee's voice drifted over from one of the fountains. "They'll provide great contrast for the tower grounds, don't you think?"

Phaidra had been reviewing some government documents and proposed policies concerning the structural measurements of stitching markets. It really was about as interesting as it sounded, so he was more easily distracted than usual.

"You always say that, but it has never happened within your lifetime," Phaidra commented, squinted to read the fine print of the documents simultaneously.

"But I really do have a strong feeling about it this time," Esmee replied softly. "You just wait and see."

Phaidra chuckled quietly as he went over the last terms of the policy before giving it approval. Esmee always seemed to find some way to provide both amusement and admiration with her child-like curiosity. Even after the untimely death of her parents, neglect of her uncle, and finally the separation from her older sister, she still retained the ability to see beauty and inspiration in the simplest of things. She also never seemed to lose her care-free spirit, despite the tense circumstances they were both now in.

Rouge had successively broken Vector out of confinement and both of them were now safe, for the time being anyway. The tension within the council of seers was now so strong, even the slightest disagreement sent the entire body into a frenzy. The majority of the seers agreed with whatever decision Targes decided to make, especially when it came to military forces. As much as this worried him, Phaidra also had to give Targes some admiration because of it. He had attained quite a way with words since becoming a high seer, and now even some of the militia would only take orders from him directly.

Of course, Phaidra had some under his orders as well, but largely only as a counteraction. He had kept this move as secretive as he possibly could because he knew full well that Targes did not trust him, a felling which was quite mutual. Even Xanthe, the third high seer, had been leaning more toward Targes' views on governance, causing even more strain not only among council members, but even more importantly among the Mearyn citizens. It was truly becoming a city divided.

"I do hope the newcomer knows what he's doing," Esmee's voice suddenly broke Phaidra's thoughts. "He seems very brave. And loyal. But too trusting. I don't think he should trust my uncle."

"No one should trust your uncle," Phaidra stated. "But he's got overwhelming support from the public, which is helpful in rallying others to your cause. As for Knuckles, Targes has kept him hidden away very strictly for the past week…I haven't had a chance to speak with him," he concluded in a disappointed sort of voice.

"It would be helpful if we could," Esmee murmured as the sun began to disappear below the horizon adjacent to the distant mountains. "Rouge seems to be particularly concerned about him."

"She would be," Phaidra said, looking down at the papers again and smiling slightly. Esmee knelt down beside one of the fountains, running her hands through the water while Phaidra began signing document after document. A few moments passed in comfortable silence when racing footsteps could be heard coming toward them. Looking in the new sound's direction, both Phaidra and Esmee saw a guard sprinting up to him.

"Sir! Phaidra, sir, you must come quickly! Something is happening! Targes…," the soldier stopped in front of the pair, gasping for breath. "…has called some sort of secret ceremony, and he's brought that echidna with the spiked fists with him! They've gone to Targes' private residence!"

"Inform as many other guards as you can, and make sure Xanthe knows of this," Phaidra commanded immediately. "We've got to get over there now!"

* * *

_What is going on here?_ Knuckles thought as more Mearynites poured into the atrium. _That seer had better not have brought me out of the tower just to mingle at a dinner party. _Looking around with a sullen expression, Knuckles saw the guests of the house, or mansion, or whatever was the most appropriate term just talking and laughing. Most of them wore extravagant and flamboyant looking clothing and jewelry, suggesting that they were quite wealthy. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and a few had come up to him to try and make conversation, which he just rebuffed.

He had been told by Targes' bodyguards that Vector and Rouge would be reunited with him tonight as long as he agreed to do what he was told. He just wished he knew what he was supposed to do so all three of them could leave and look for Espio and Charmy. Unfortunately, things never seemed to be that simple. He had no idea what Targes needed him for, but if a crowd this large was showing up, he guessed it wasn't for housecleaning. The murmuring and laughing of the crowd suddenly died down, and Knuckles' attention was drawn to the back of the room.

There was a long, dark table speckled with a variey of odd looking herbs and a large glass ball held in a golden stand in the middle of it. It had a faint white glow and appeared to be pulsing. Behind it was a wide and tall bright golden curtain, which opened to reveal Targes. He had a crazed appearance, looking as if he could hardly contain his nerves for what was about to occur.

"Let me first welcome all you here tonight," he greeted the room in a forced-friendly sort of way. There was also a nervousness in his voice, as if he needed everything he was about to do happen perfectly. "Most of you already know why you are here, and all of you know that we are the elitist members of our great society. We control the welfare and capital Mearyn, and thus we also govern its future." There were mumblings of approval and support. Knuckles just stood with his arms crossed, becoming increasingly irritated with Targes' speech. "I, for one, have a vision of a future without war. A future that will ensure our survival and our continued rule. However, there is a major obstacle which could divert our future down a very different path: The Goribes. It is unfortunate but true to say that if drastic measures are not taken, they will only continue to cause problems for us. Are we all in agreement? Are we all aware of what must be done?" This time, there was an uproar of "yes" and cheers from the crowd. Targes then looked directly at Knuckles and continued to speak. "Knuckles, this is where we need you."Knuckles was about to respond by telling Targes to get to the point, but was instead surprised by the calling of several guards who then held Knuckles in place.

"What the-what are you doing?" Knuckles shouted at Targes as he struggled to get free. Targes stepped to the side of the curtain and pulled it all the way back. Trying his best to conceal his unimaginable fury, Knuckles' felt his blood swell up within him as he heard a despised voice that was all too familiar.

"Long time, no see, Knucklehead," Eggman snickered.

"Nowhere near long enough," Knuckles retorted. "So Espio wasn't seeing things. You really did transport Rouge here."

"An unfortunate mix up on my part," Eggman said. "You see, my chaos converter was targeting you the whole time. It does still need a bit of work, having malfunctioned while closing the portal again, but now here you are! Funny how things work out, eh?"

"Funny is not a word I would use," Knuckles breathed, his voice rising. "You brought Rouge here, now tell me where she is!" Eggman just clicked his tongue in disapproval while waving his finger.

"Oh Knuckles, so impatient. Always was your greatest weakness. But I suppose you've waited long enough. Targes, let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked, turning his head. Knuckles had not paid attention to Targes since Eggman had entered the room, and now saw him leading a group of seers pulling a glass capsule around the table. The capsule was a narrow veil of some kind and contained a thick, swirling, misty smoke. Once it was pulled to the middle of the room, Targes resumed his position at the table behind the large white ball while each of the seers took a position in the room behind the crowd of socialites. Then Knuckles heard the drums. Slowly and softly at first, but became louder and more profound once Targes spoke again.

"_Valde aer, audite meus nobis nostrum carus proeliater,_" Targes chanted with his srms outstretched into the air. The remaining seers now each held up the herbs on the table and lit them. Targes continued the ritual as the glass ball began to pulse faster and rise toward the veil. "_Tribuo suus, viscus, cruor, quod buone. Tribuo suus os, sanus, sapor, nidor, quod tactus!_" His tone became louder while the veil had now seemed to melt away and the mist within started to spin around the glass ball. The room had grown darker and Knuckles could hear a wind howling strongly outside. "_Restituo suus ut pro quod permissum suus transeo!" _

All Knuckles could do was look on in amazement and shock as the glass ball took in the mist and flashed rapidly. The wind from outside suddenly blew the doors open to the atrium and extinguished all the lit herbs. The drums were now beating at a pace akin to a hummingbird, and the scent of the herbs filled Knuckles' lungs. He bent his head down to cough and when he looked up again, the ball was radiating a hot white.

"Permissum suus transeo! Permissum suus transeo!" Targes bellowed. A second before everyone in the room was blasted backward, Knuckles saw the ball crack in several different places and finally shatter. He consequently felt the guards letting go of him, and then being slammed against one of the walls. He then dug his fists into the floor to prevent himself from falling flat on his face.

The scene had become immensely quiet. Knuckles looked around to find everyone sprawling on the floor with some of them looking as if they had been knocked unconscious. Looking up to where the glass ball had been, Knuckles eyes widened at what he witnessed.

A taller echidna now stood in the center of the atrium. Having a very feminine looking figure and facial features, Knuckles was taken aback to see that instead of a shade of red, her fur was stunningly white. She wore a metallic looking dress which left her arms exposed along with a ring that had a green gem encrusted in its centre on her right hand. She surveyed the room with shining green eyes after examining her own hands and feet. Her eyes stopped as soon as they spotted Knuckles, and a warm, kind smile spread on her face instantaneously.

"Brother," she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Journey to the Outpost

"Espio," a comfortingly familiar voice filled the chameleon's ears. It sounded cool and flowing, like an oasis spring. His surroundings looked the temples he had spent so much time in during his child years in Rainbow Valley. There was a warm glow from the torch lit walls, and their grain color flickered in the otherwise dark surroundings. Espio was standing before an alter with a large bowl of water in the middle. There were white candles lit all in a circle, and Tikal sat in front of the bowl opposite where Espio was facing. She was spreading sparkling dust into the bowl and whispering silently. Only when she addressed Espio did her lips stop moving.

"I am so happy you arrived unharmed," she said telepathically.

"You thought we wouldn't?" Espio asked with a slight concern.

"The Elders took every precaution," Tikal replied, "But there are always risks. You were split up during the journey, weren't you?" Espio looked down and shrugged.

"We knew what we were getting into…what are you doing?" he looked down and the dust swirling around in the bowl.

"A prayer for protection and safety," Tikal stated. "Two things you are going to need in the near future. This is why I have come. To warn you. All of you."

"Warn us about what?" Espio's tone changed sharply.

"There is a new prescence that has been encountered…an echidna, and a female. Espio, you must listen to me; do not trust her. She poses a great danger to all of you. She will surely bring you pain."

"What…who is she?" Espio asked incredulously, as the temple scene started to dissolve away.

"I must go now. Keep your wits and instincts about you, Espio. And look after the others, goodbye!"

Espio was about to call out to her, but his voice came out as a small gasp as the lavish dormitory came into focus. Looking around, he heard Charmy buzzing and mumbling incoherently in his sleep and, though he hadn't forgotten, fully realized where he was and what lied ahead for him and his slumbering friend. Closing his eyes again, only one thought stamped through his mind while he reflected on the dream he just had.

_Maybe not having Vector around really is making me crazy._

* * *

Dilek's integrity with her abilities proved to be quite strong. Within less than two days, the wide set wound she had sustained had disappeared entirely and she had made a complete recovery. Gabbro nearly always had someone watching the three of them, but paid close attention to Dilek in particular. In turn, Dilek made her mutual feelings toward Gabbro much more subtle, though Espio could sense the resentment between them without much effort. Charmy, on the other hand, was wholly concentrated on getting to Mearyn as soon as possible. As soon as Dilek was completely mended, he became more jittery and anxious than Espio had seen in a long time. It was much to Gabbro's annoyance, and prompted him to arrange their departure quickly. They had spoke quietly and had pointed all the three of them at some point during the conversation.

"I've decided I don't like this guy," Charmy announced quietly as Gabbro consulted with his officers.

"I don't either. In fact, I really don't like him. But can you blame him for being so bitter?" Dilek asked. "He wants a better existence for his people, and he's feeling the pressure of it. I understand completely." It was as if Dilek spoke of the squirrel prince with an odd mix of pity and anger. Pity because of the overwhelming responsibilities the prince had to deal with, and anger because of the mentality he had when he actually dealt with them.

A short time later, the officers dispersed and Gabbro had motioned for them to follow him. Even Charmy had learned that by this point, it was smart not to ask the Goribes questions, and it was best to try and abide by their goals as long as they hadn't done any harm. Gabbro hastily lead them through passages that eventually gave way to the light of day again. By the time the group of four had emerged from the underground, the mountains had already turned into foothills and were progressively turning into sand dunes the further south they went.

"We should approach Mearyn from the northwest," Dilek had said after about half a day of travelling. "I know an area where we will be able to slip into the city unnoticed."

"Yeah?" Charmy answered. "Well you know this place better than any of us. Sounds like a good idea to me." Espio was about to agree as well, but was cut off by Gabbro.

"And how do you plan on getting past the walls and the outposts exactly?" Gabbro asked in a sour voice. "The foundations of the wall on the east side of the city have a structural weakpoint because of an evacuation route. That's the best area to enter through."

"We would have to go right by the city's walls," Dilek argued. "We would be spotted for sure!"

"The only way I would be spotted is if someone alerted the Mearyn defenses of my arrival beforehand," Gabbro established confidently. "Maybe that's why you're so eager to pay a visit to the outposts?"

"I'll get you into Mearyn stealthily and unharmed, as long as you do not harm anyone else. That was our agreement and I'll stand by it. By if we get to close to the city boundaries out in the open, you will never get in. I would have thought that a few centuries of failed invasions would have made your kind realize that," Dilek stated with resentment.

"Those sieges would have never happened if you damn echidnas had left our land alone," Gabbro growled. "Diverting our water supply for your own selfish needs, comprising our mining operations-"

"Look, will both of you take it down a notch?" Espio interrupted. "From what I can tell, there's been enough fighting between both your kinds for far too long and it has accomplished nothing." Dilek gave Espio a brief look of gratefulness before turning to Gabbro sternly.

"He is right, you know. There have been faults on both sides. I know it, and deep down, you know it too. I am not your enemy. Not anymore. You can make this the beginning of the end of this conflict, prince. But you have to trust me because like it or not, I'm all you got right now." Gabbro glared at her intensely, while Dilek simply looked back, unfazed.

"If you betray me, my forces will not stop until there is justice. They are loyal to their prince. If anything happens to me, only destruction will follow."

"And that is the last thing either of us want," Dilek concluded.

"Yeah, destruction sucks!" Charmy piped up loudly.

* * *

With Dilek once again leading the way, she seemed to become increasingly alert and a bit paranoid of her surroundings as the rest of the day went on. Gabbro followed close behind her, still suspicious as ever, with Charmy flying short distances behind him tiredly. Espio remained the furthest behind, and began to walk more slowly as he looked as his surroundings harder. He could feel the sun beating down on him harder, even though it had begun to set. The rocky landscape of the mountains had been entirely replaced by swirling sand and oscillated dunes. Save for one feature.

Espio looked forward to the dune which Dilek, Gabbro, and Charmy were now making their way up. A single large rock rested on top of it, and somehow, Espio immediately recognized it from his dream. Then it all came rushing back to him. The desert looked exactly the way he had dreamed it. The intensity of the sun's rays, the exact color of the sky, every last detail was a copy of what he has envisioned before. Setting his sights on the boulder again, he rushed toward it, passing the other three in the process.

"Hey Espio, wait up!" Charmy called after him.

Reaching the top of the dune, Espio saw that the boulder had nothing on it, but even the grain texture of it was familiar to him. He was certain he had been here before.

"You all right?" Dilek's voice sounded from behind him. He turned and as he looked at her, a wrenching feeling formed in his gut while a cold awareness washed over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Espio maintained collectively. "I just thought I saw something unusual."

"There's just sand everywhere," Charmy scowled as he and Gabbro caught up with them. "What's so unusual about sand?"Espio sighed, again being reminded how naïve Charmy could be.

"Nevermind," he said. "I'm sure I was just seeing things." Dilek and Gabbro both brushed it off and continued walking down the other side of the dune. Charmy gave Espio a quick confused look before joining them.

_It wasn't just a dream,_ Espio realized. _It was a premonition. Sure, no rodent being killed or cloaked figure…but everything else is here. If that vision represented something real…do the other ones too?_

Looking down toward the other three, he stopped on Dilek, and wondered if Gabbro's advice may have had more truth to it than he originally thought.

* * *

Espio didn't know how Dilek had planned to infiltrate Mearyn, and he was positive that neither Gabbro nor Charmy had any idea either. The sun had set some time ago, though the sky was still glowing red and purple as the desert began to cool off rapidly. The four of them had crouched down at the top of a sand dune and just visible on the horizon was a pair of narrowly shaped buildings that were glowing against the twilight background. They appeared to be composed of glass, and both were light blue with a small shining white light on top.

"This is the northwest outpost. It's the outpost which is furthest from the Mearyn outskirts. It's also connected to Mearyn by a network of underground tunnels," Dilek explained. "But all the outposts have caretakers."

"So how do we get past them?" Charmy asked. Dilek motioned toward Espio, which prompted Charmy to sway his head around in the chameleon's direction as well. "Ohhh," Charmy said slowly and started to grin sighed heavily as he felt himself disappear from view, an action which left Gabbro wide eyed.

"Send us a signal when its safe for us to follow you," he told Espio, his look of surprise gone in a split second.

Now knowing full well what Dilek had in mind, he quickly approached the outpost and scaled up its side to a balcony near the top. He could hear murmuring on the other side of on the many doors leading out onto the balcony and put his face up against it to hear better.

"You're sure?" a female voice exclaimed with excitement.

"High seer Targes just announced it not even an hour ago," a deeper, male voice answered enthusiastically. "A _Bri'ok _will be taking place at his estate grounds tomorrow evening. We're to relay the message."

As the second voice spoke, footsteps could heard moving toward the door. Moving quickly to the left of the door, Espio immediately regretted it as it swung open and slammed against him. He managed to remain cloaked and unheard, and so the owners of the two voices walked over to the right, ignorantly unaware of his presence. Slowly sneaking up behind them while they continued to talk, he struck both of them hard and fast using a ninja technique which guaranteed a knock out if used in an exact area of the neck. Both of the outpost's caretakers fell limp instantly without a sound. Dragging both of them inside, Espio then saw that the top light was actually projected from a small pale flame in the centre of the room via the canvas ceiling. He returned visible and put both his hand over the flame for a few seconds at a time.

Shortly thereafter, his companions joined him from a staircase of the small tower.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. I don't know what you guys without me," Espio grinned.

"You're sure they didn't see you before you…sent them to sandman land?" Charmy questioned.

"No, I don't think so. They just kept talking about a _Bri'ok_, whatever that-"

"A _Bri'ok_? Did they say why?" Dilek interrupted suddenly.

"Well…I sort of knocked them out before I heard much more," Espio admitted. "Why, what's the problem?"

"A _Bri'ok_ is a traditional war congregation,"Dilek said in a lowered voice. "It's an ancient Mearyn custom that the old warlords would use to address the tribes and assemble their armies. It hasn't been performed for generations…" she trailed off and stared at the floor, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

"You're saying Mearyn is going to make a war declaration?" Gabbro demanded. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"But why would they do that after all this time?" Charmy wondered. "I thought they were all argue and no action lately. It doesn't seem like a very smart thing to do."

"I don't know," Espio said. "But whatever the reason, its made it all the more important for us to get behind those city walls and get our friends out. Let's move."


	12. Chapter 12: The Darkening

The streets of Mearyn were the most crowded that Rouge had ever seen. Granted, she hadn't been here that long but it was a sight still a bit overwhelming to see nonetheless. Countless impoverished families, military officials, and government delegates swarmed all around just outside of Phaidra's home. Orders were being shouted over the confusion and slight panic that had engulfed the city.

"What do ya think's going on?" Vector asked her. He was standing a few feet behind her, and for the first time since he had been rescued, he was paying attention to something other than his headset.

"They're trying to rush everyone in one direction," Rouge observed, lifting up corner of a window curtain and peering outside. "It looks like some kind of city-wide gathering." Draping the curtain back over the window, she turned to face Vector. "I don't know about you, croc-face, but I've had just about enough of being kept in the dark about what's really happening. I say we follow everyone and see what's up."

"Are you kiddin'?" Vector roused. "There ain't no way I'm throwing myself in that cesspool! Besides, Phaidra told us to stay here!"

"Which is why we keep out of sight," Rouge reasoned. "If we stay off the main routes, we should be perfectly fine."

"We don't know the main routes, Rouge!" Vector protested. "We go out there, we're takin' a serious risk. We can't help Knuckles if we're captive again!"

"Yea, and hiding like lost little bunnies is really helping," Rouge answered sarcastically. "Stay if here if you want, I'm going out there and seeing what this is all about." Rouge turned to the stairs leading up to the roof of the house, and Vector heard the ceiling trap door open a few seconds after. Sighing heavily, he followed her with discontent.

"When she's right, she's right," he grumbled.

* * *

The noise of the large crowd outside radiated an energy that Phaidra had never witnessed before. Roaring, shouting, cheering all at once just beyond Targes' estate boundaries.

_What has he done? _Phaidra asked himself over and over again as he and Esmee approached the front gates. They were heavily guarded, with several Echidnas demanding to know what was going on. Sadly, none of them had any political influence, and it was only when Phaidra managed to make his way through the crowd did the guards move to open the gate.

"High seer Phaidra will enter! Everyone else stay back!"

The officials had their weapons ready and despite outnumbering them, the civilians did as they were told, though with much unrest and impatience.

"She will come too," Phaidra motioned toward Esmee. "She is his niece, after all." The guard just nodded and let them through. They were subsequently escorted by four guards into the front of the mansion, and through to the back courtyard. It was covered by thick vines and mint-like grasses on its side walls, and was decorated by marble-esque statues of past important political figures from Mearyn's history.

"Did you see the atrium?" Esmee whispered to Phaidra as they stepped outside. "It's such an awful mess. What could have happened?"

"What happened, you ask?" a confident voice boasted from the small cluster of figures in the centre of the courtyard. Esmee flinched at the realization that she had been heard. Several seers and elites stepped aside to reveal Dr. Eggman, Targes, and another white colored Echidna with a slender yet fit looking frame. It was Eggman who had spoke, and he continued.

"An event that will guide several generations. A beginning of new era. A new Mearyn. One that will take back its glory days," Eggman stated triumphantly.

"By bringing someone back from those times," Targes interjected. "It was difficult, but we have persevered. Through all our planning and obstacles, we have accomplished the near impossible." His face looked to everyone when he said this, and although Phaidra had not taken his eyes off the white Echidna, Esmee looked around and saw every member of the seers' council, including the third high seer Xanthe, was present. Phaidra continued to look in both recognition and fear at what Targes and his followers had resurrected.

"Targes," he said slowly and barely above a whisper. "What…what did you do?" Targes, who had now been looking in deep admiration at the white echidna, moved his eyes on Phaidra and narrowed them in irritation and anger.

"I have done what was necessary, you incompetent old fool," he snapped, aggression stinging in his voice. "I will not pussyfoot with you in the political arena anymore. You will submit to what must come to pass, or you will be-"

"That will be enough," the white echidna spoke gracefully, and Targes was immediately silent. She moved from Targes' side toward the direct center of the courtyard, slightly closer to where Phaidra and Esmee were standing. "My name is Vesper. Many of you may know of me from a different time. A time where not one Mearyn child went hungry. A time where minimal Mearyn blood was spilt on the battlefield. This was my reality," she spoke with a raised, clear tone.

"However, this land is not how I left it," Vesper went on. "War, destruction, and societal decay has plagued this realm and eroded away its very foundations. I have seen this from afar, and though I wanted to intervene, but was unable. My essence was trapped in limbo within the ether for centuries. I was powerless in this form. But thanks to the tireless efforts of Dr. Eggman and Targes, I have been able to enter this world once again."

"And you…intend to make this territory as it was in your day? And what of the Gorbies?" Xanthe asked her. Vesper looked over at her and flashed an affectionate smile.

"That is indeed my intention. But I alone will not do this. Together, we can overcome our tribulations. I have faced the cold darkness of other territories and all sorts of creatures and…I have won. And now, if you'll have me, I will do so again. I have an everlasting bond with the energy of time and space, and Dr. Eggman has chaos conversion and immense machinery at his disposal. The very fact that I stand resurrected before you is proof of this. With our abilities and your strength and determination, we can take back what is ours!"There were murmurs of agreement and excitement from the crowd, while only Phaidra and Xanthe looked unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Vesper laughed softly. "There is someone else I need to recognize here tonight." She turned to her left and outstretched her delicate-looking hand. "Knuckles," she beckoned gently. Phaidra widened his eyes at the sight of Knuckles appearing between two of the onlooking seers, and walking towards Vesper. He took her and raised both their arms towards the sky.

"You see?" Vesper told them. "When Knuckles first arrived here, he was as aggressive and pessimistic as any of you. But he has embraced the purpose of his arrival; to help his own kind. He and I are twins in our mission to guide and protect Mearyn."

"And soon, we will not only be twins, but one completely," Knuckles expressed calmly. As Phaidra looked at him more closely, he fully noticed how different the once brash, slightly naïve Knuckles had changed since the last time he saw him. There was little to no emotion in his voice at all, and his eyes had a glazed over appearance to them. "I finally know now. This is why I was brought here."

"Knuckles…you don't remember?" Phaidra asked desparingly, after a few seconds of silence. Knuckles looked at him blankly.

"You tried to set me loose when I first arrived. You tried to stop me from restoring this place," Knuckles recapped. "You will not be able to interfere anymore. Vesper and I will fulfill our destiny."

"But she is working with Dr. Eggman!" Esmee cried out. "He's your enemy! He's tried to kill you and your friends many times! Rouge told me all-"

"Rouge?" Targes roared. "That-that foreigner bitch is still alive? And you've been talking to her!" Esmee promptly shut her mouth as Phaidra looked from Targes and the others back to Esmee while backing himself and her away slowly.

No sooner had Targes finished talking about Rouge then out of the corner of Phaidra's eye, she appeared. She had her spy mask on, and had Phaidra not sent her to rescue Vector, he very well might not have recognized her at all. She was crawling stealthily along the thick vine growth of the high stand stone walls, and because of the cover of darkness, she actually blended in quite well. She looked over and winked at him before jumping off the wall into a front handspring behind one of the many statues without making a sound. Phaidra only looked at her for a second so as to not draw attention, and moved his gaze back to Targes, who continued to rant.

"You are just like your stubborn, delinquent sister!" Targes fumed. "I should have had you both exiled!"

"But you will not exile her," Vesper said. "Not without giving her a choice. All will have a choice. Join us, young one, or be against us. It is your decision."

"And indeed, it isn't a smart move to oppose us," Eggman coaxed sneeringly. "Trust me, I'm a winning team kind of guy."

"A choice?" Phaidra disdained. "And what if we decline your offer? I know all about you, Vesper. I am fully aware of the things you've done for the so-called 'greater good,' and I will not be a part of it."

"Neither will I," Esmee added. There was a flash of intensity in Vesper's body composure at this, a sort of murderous impulse that came and went as quick as lightening, but when she spoke, the flowing sincerity remained.

"Then I am sorry," she cooed. "You knowledge would have been a great asset. Imprison them until they feel…_enlightened_," she told the guards that had led them in.

At that moment, Rouge sprang forth from her hiding place, flip-flopping past the small crowd of seers, and placed herself in front of Phaidra and Esmee. Removing her mask, she addressed the startled group standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Aww Targes, throwing a get-together and you didn't bother to invite me? I'm crushed," Rouge said with a slight laugh before going into a defensive stance. "You're not taking them anywhere."

"How are you still alive?" Eggman demanded. "Can't I ever be rid of you people?"

"We just keep comin' back for more!" a new voice said. Eggman whipped his head around as Vector appeared in the courtyard, fully ready to defend Phaidra and Esmee as well.

"You-How can-kill them! Kill them now!"Targes shrieked at the guards.

"No," Vesper commanded coolly. "This is an excellent opportunity for Knuckles to prove himself." She turned toward her newfound "brother", who took a few steps towards Phaidra and Esmee.

"Vector, get them out of here," Rouge whispered to him. "I'll try to get through to Knuckles." Vector sighed and nodded.

"He doesn't look himself Rouge. Be careful," he warned, before abruptly picking up the two echidnas, and plowing through a bunch of guards back the way he came with ease. Targes looked like he was about to call for backup, when both Eggman and Vesper stopped him.

"Let them go," she said. "We will deal with them in due time." She turned again to Knuckles, who was now closing in on Rouge.

"Knuckles, if you have any sense left at all, then listen to me!" Rouge urged. "Think about what you're doing! Do you really think a promise from Eggman about some kind of utopia will come without a price?"

"How dare you?" Knuckles chided. "You will not prevent our grand design. We will stop this world's suffering, one way or another."

"At what cost? You know there are other ways!"

"_This_ is the only way," Knuckles reaffirmed. "We will help others, not do harm. You have caused enough trouble here already by just thinking about yourself, as usual." Rouge paused for a moment and then shook her head.

"I don't know what they did to you, but I am sorry," Rouge answered with regret. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"So am I," Knuckles said, crouching down. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner."

With that, he sprung forward with his right fist outstretched, slamming it into the ground where Rouge stood.

**AN: So, all the OC's have finally been introduced. And it looks like Rouge is in a bit of trouble! Oh, and you know that review button at the bottom of the page? It makes me so very happy when you press it :D **


	13. Chapter 13: Division and Reunion

**AN: Okay, so I know its been FOREVER since I updated and I apologize for that. School just got really crazy and then I had a bad case of writer's block. I promise the next chapter will not take as long. But here is chapter 13 and thanks for the reviews! :D**

The underground catacombs were entirely black, and although Espio's eyes adjusted to the darkness easily, it wasn't the feeling of being beneath the surface in dark passageways that unsettled him. It was what he saw on the cavern walls that made him stay on complete alert.

The walls were made of a pale, glassy material, much like the outpost had been. However, they also had murals sketched onto them depicting odd and somewhat graphic ritualistic ceremonies, as well as various battles of the Mearyn echidnas against others territories throughout the centuries. One figure in particular caught his attention.

"Dilek?" he asked, stopping in his tracks momentarily. "Who is that?"

Dilek, who was leading the group through the passages, turned her head to where Espio was motioning.

"He was the leader of one of the tribes of the Great War which united Mearyn into the kingdom it is today once one of the tribes defeated the other. He was on the losing end, and was killed by his own daughter."

"Not much love between family members for your kind, is there?" Charmy asked, also studying the mural curiously. Dilek wrinkled her mouth in reply, still gazing at the picture.

"We need to keep going," Gabbro interrupted. "There's no doubt these passages are being patrolled."

As soon as Gabbro had finished speaking could voices be heard echoing faintly. Looking around, it was difficult for Espio to pinpoint exactly which direction they were coming from, even though the darkness did not greatly affect his eyesight.

"This way," Dilek ordered, running quickly to a passage heading upward. Following her with Gabbro and Charmy in tow, Espio soon came upon a spiraling staircase which led both above and beneath the floor they were on. The four of them were able to find coverage as the staircase's side got taller and taller from the voices, which Espio now recognized as coming from above.

_Don't look down,_ he thought as pressed up against the wall of the staircase. _Don't look down_. Closing his eyes in anticipation, Espio was relieved when the rushing footsteps passed over them without even a slight pause and down the stone hallway they he and the others had just passed through. As soon as the voices died down, Dilek beckoned them to follow her up the staircase and down yet another hallway. Twisting and turning at specific points, she seemed to have memorized this exact route, as if he had travelled it many times before. She abruptly stopped at a dead end, and began moving her fingers along a set of stones in the wall about 15 feet from where their current path stopped.

"So now what?" Gabbro pressed as he walked right to the end of the hallway, ignoring what Dilek was doing completely. Charmy followed him, looking at the wall, then as Dilek, and then back at the wall as if he was eagerly anticipating what was going to happen next. Meanwhile, Espio walked toward Dilek, curious to see what she was trying to do.

Her hands pushed in certain stones on the wall and pulled others further out. She followed a very specific pattern, again appearing like she had performed it many times before. One she finished, a noise was heard above them, sounding like a slab of concrete being dragged across a smooth surface. Looking up, Espio saw a small rectangular opening on the left end of the cracked, dusty looking ceiling. This was followed by a grounding sound coming from the wall directly below it, which caused Gabbro and Charmy to back away a few steps. A few of the stones had pushed further outward, creating a means of climbing up into the opening and further on to the surface.

"Now we climb," Dilek answered simply. She was about to walk toward the newly created opening when a large impact was felt and heard coming from the surface. The blow was so powerful that all four of them were forced to hold onto the stones in the wall to maintain their balance. As Espio glanced upward in the direction in which the blast had come from, he realized that the fragile ceiling was cracking and beginning to crumble very quickly. He also noticed that it was happening right above where he and Dilek were standing.

The next thing he knew, large clods of dirt and rocks began descending onto the ground, one of them right above Dilek. He had noticed it just before she had and, while she was looking up and frozen in place, he dove forward and shoved both of them out of harm's way just before the huge rock made contact with the floor. Rolling on the floor even further away from Charmy and Gabbro, the pair looked back to see that several rocks and debris had already piled up between them and where their companions stood. Gabbro stood motionless and still clutching the wall while Charmy was attempting to run toward his best friend. The cave in piled up to quickly however, and in a matter of seconds, both Charmy and Gabbro were on the other side of a newly formed wall composed of the collapsed ceiling.

Both Espio and Dilek looked on in disbelief at the present situation. Not only had they been separated from Charmy and Gabbro, the exit to the surface and finally into Mearyn itself had been sealed off. Jumping to his feet, Espio hurried toward the enoromous pile of rubble.

"Charmy!" he called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear!" Charmy's voice came from the other side. Espio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are both of you all right?" Espio asked.

"Of course, never better," Gabbro answered bitterly. "This will absolutely not slow us down at all." Espio scowled at his sarcasm, but he knew that he had a point.

"What do you think we should do?" he entreated, turning to Dilek.

"We can't stay here," Dilek contested. "The noise from that cave in is going to attract unwanted attention. We'll have to use another way to get out." She then made her way near the build up of rocks and addressed Charmy.

"You and Gabbro will have to keep going," she exclaimed. "Go out the ceiling exit and slide it shut behind you. Then keep going up the tunnel and you will eventually enter the lower level of a house, belonging to one of the senior members of the council. His name is Phaidra. Tell him I sent you. Espio and I will find another way into the city." There was a pause, and then Charmy spoke again.

"Be careful down here. And come find us as soon as you can!" he squeaked out, and could then be heard walking over to the left side wall to climb it. Dilek turned to Espio.

"We have to go now," she said sternly. "I know you're not comfortable leaving Charmy, but it's the only way. If the patrols find us here, we will be brought before the council. I don't even know what they would most likely decide to do with us, but I can guarantee that it won't be pleasant." Espio nodded.

"Lead the way," he instructed calmly. As the two sped off back the way they had come and down another passageway, Dilek looked at Espio again and flashed him a full smile.

"Thanks…for saving me back there," she said appreciatively. Espio smiled back at her in response.

"Just returning the favor," he replied cooly.

* * *

"Hurry, Phaidra!" Esmee cried out. She was following Vector through some of the deserted backstreets of Mearyn back toward Phaidra's house, and Phaidra was having difficulty keeping up to them.

"We'll be lucky if your house hasn't been ransacked yet!" Vector declared as he led the way. "That white echidna broad probably has the militia inspecting everywhere with recruit people!"

"That is why we must get there as fast as we can!" Esmee agreed. "The look that Vesper had in her eyes was most unsettling. It would not surprise me at all if she did something horrible like that." Phaidra was slowly catching up to them, huffing, puffing and panting all the way.

"I understand…our situation is dire…but I'm not as young as I used to be," he gasped in between large breaths.

"We are nearly there!" Esmee reassured, looking back at him. And indeed, they were. They reached the well secluded house within a few more minutes, and thankfully, though guards could be heard shouting and giving orders in the distance, the area around Phaidra's dwelling remained quiet and deserted. Sliding the front door open as hastily but silently as he could, Vector hurried the two echidnas inside before entering himself.

"We need to pack some traveling supplies," Phaidra said with urgency. "We will most likely have to leave the city."

"But where will we go?" Esmee questioned.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers right now," Phaidra stated simply. "We've made our position to Vesper quite clear. If we stay here, our only option is to submit to her will. She has an overwhelming majority of the council and therefore has nearly all of the control of Mearyn and its people."

"Ya don't think everyone will embrace her though, do ya?" Vector asked incredulously.

"I think most of Mearyn will," Phaidra said sadly. "She represents power and people are drawn to power, no matter where it-" he stopped and turned around as a noise was heard from the basement.

Vector quickly told Esmee and Phaidra to stay where they were while he went to investigate. Opening up the trap door, he cautiously made his way down the dark set of stairs, trying his best to not make them creak. He looked around in the blackness that was only broken by the faint outline of furniture and other objects, and was squinting to see if there was anything moving when something flew right into him with a burst of energy. He was about to rip whatever it was off of him and get ready to defend himself when he heard a most recognizable voice.

"Vector!" Charmy squealed with happiness as he hugged his friend tightly. "Is it really you?" he more shouted than asked while he felt Vector's snout for familiarity. "It is!" he cried gleefully.

"Charmy-yer-yer okay?" Vector asked in shock. "Yer really ok!" he yelled and hugged his friend back. "But how did ya get here? And where have ya been?"

By now, Esmee and Phaidra had heard the yelling from upstairs, and had followed Vector into the basement with a lamp. Charmy jumped down to the ground and as Vector saw that it really was him, he also noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh, this is Gabbro!" Charmy explained. "He is-"

"The prince of the Goribes," Phaidra finished for him, and Charmy first took notice of him and Esmee. Gabbro, who had been looking at Vector, also shifted his gaze to the echidnas and tension immediately filled the room. However, it came and went quickly as Esmee spoke to him.

"We are honored to have you here, sir, but I must ask, why have you have come? It is most dangerous for you to be here."

"I came here on a mission of diplomacy," Gabbro responded, his voice still gruff. "I was offered a secret route into Mearyn and this one," he motioned his head at Charmy, "and his friends were able to offer me a safe route into Mearyn."

"Wait, Espio was with ya too?" Vector pressed hopefully.

"Yeah, him and this echidna girl, Dilek!"Charmy answered. Both he and Vector then went on to explain everything that had happened since their arrival, and they were many questions from Phaidra as well concerning Dilek.

"So Dilek is here as well," Phaidra considered. "We'll have to find some way to regroup with her as well."

"And we'll have to meet up with Rouge and Knuckles too!" Charmy added, and then realized the difficulty in that task. "If he's not still a zombie, that is."

"And just how are we supposed to gather those who oppose Vesper?" Gabbro demanded.

"Vector, you must visit the captains that held you captive in the tower until Rouge came," Phaidra said. "I will sound an alarm fully alerting civilians of the situation. When we have rallied everyone we can, we will meet at the south end of the city. From there, we can decide how we should go about locating Dilek and what to do with Knuckles. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded.

"Let's get to work, then."

* * *

"These caves are so extensive," Espio whispered as he and Dilek made their way through the dark gloom. "How can you keep track of all of them?"

"Most of them were built before I was born, but before I was banished I assisted with an expansion project of them. I think I'll always remember those blueprints after having studied them so many times," she answered.

Since leaving Charmy and Gabbro, the two of them had been traveling for what had seemed to be at least an hour, and they had been forced to find various hiding places to evade detection by Mearyn's guards. Finally, they had reached a tunnel that curved upward quite sharply, and Dilek looked relieved.

"This should take us close to Phaidra's home," she said. "Hopefully, from there, we can reunite with them."

Espio was about to respond when a sharp buzzing noise filled his ears. They both looked around to identify its source, and were instantly horrified. Above them, six humanoid looking robots sprang down and tackled them before they could arm themselves. Espio managed to fling his attacker off, and had pulled out one of his ninja stars, but was immediately grabbed from behind by another. He dug the blade in his hand into the leg of the robot as he struggled, but it only tightened its grip. Then the robot who had originally tackled him opened up a small latch on its arm, and a thin, black cable shot out. It was then the second robot held him out and the cable bound itself firmly around the chameleon. Struggle as he might, Espio could not break free.

He looked over to find that Dilek had also been tied up and three of the robots were now carrying her off as she squirmed and thrashed about. The remaining three machines picked him up and followed them in suit. As he was being lifted up, Espio saw a symbol that he was not surprised to witness, but angered him nonetheless.

"Eggman."


End file.
